The Other Side
by 4rose
Summary: During the summer, Harry gets captured by a Death Eater, and Voldemort makes him an offer. What will he choose?
1. Captured

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 1- Captured

Harry was laying on his bed, or what you could call his bed. He was tired from all of his chores, but sleep would not claim him. He knew that if he would fall asleep, he would dream of Sirius falling through the vail over and over again. He could never get a good night's sleep. If he did sleep, he would wake up in the middle of the night from his nightmares and then there was always the chance of waking up Uncle Vernon, and that wasn't something he wanted to do.

Harry would work all day long, completing chores. He worked in the burning heat, and never eating more then three slices of bread, some cheese, and a glass of water. He always had to make sure the chores were done exceptionally well. Uncle Vernon used any reason to refuse Harry some food. Harry was already loosing weight, and with sleepless nights, his energy was low. He just wanted to get through the rest of the summer. Only two months remained, and Harry didn't know what he would do. He hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione at all, and since he left Hedwig with Ron, Harry wasn't able to write to them. He didn't even know what was going on in the Wizarding World. Harry wasn't even sure he wanted to know, especially after what happened a month ago. He still blamed himself. If he just would have worked harder on his Occlumency he might have been able to save Sirius, but he hadn't. And that cost Sirius' life. He might had been living with him right now, not worrying about sleep or chores, but having fun with his Godfather, but that was not happening. Instead he was stuck here, doing chores endlessly throughout the day. Slaving away, just waiting for the days to end and sit on the train back to Hogwarts.

The next morning, Harry was working in the garden when he saw an elderly man walk by. He was using his cane for support and moving by slowly. Harry went back to work when he heard a cry. He looked over to where the elderly man was and saw that he fell down. Without another thought, Harry got up and went to the elderly man and reached down to help him up. The elderly man looked up and had an eerie smile on his face.

"Well well well, I never knew it would be this easy…Potter" the man said, and before Harry could do anything, he felt the familiar tug of a Portkey.

Landing in a heap on the ground, Harry looked around himself and saw that he was in a dark room.

"Come on Potter" the elderly man said, pulling him along, "the Dark Lord is waiting, and it's never a good idea to keep him waiting."

Harry didn't know what was going on, but he knew what ever it was, it wasn't good.

He followed the elderly man, and saw as the elderly man started to turn into a middle aged man. Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe he was tricked like this. He felt so stupid.

Finally they made it to a large door. The obvious Death Eater knocked once, and opened the door. He walked forward, the other Death Eaters parting, allowing him to walk to the front. Harry was pushed forward by another Death Eater. He walked to the front and then saw, as the Death Eater was bowing before someone, and then Harry saw the eyes. Red. It was Voldemort. Of course he knew it had to be him, but some part of Harry wished it was all a bad dream, and he was going to wake up soon. Those red eyes landed on Harry.

"Potter…ssso nicsse of you to join usss" Voldemort's voice hissed.

"Tom" Harry boldly said.

"Don't call me by that filthy name! _Crucio" _Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Harry who fell to the ground shaking in pain, but he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't allow Voldemort that pleasure. Voldemort finally let up.

"You ssseee, you need to shown me some resssspect! I demand ressspect! And if you can't remember, I might need to remind you…_Crucio_!"

Harry was withering on the floor, and soon he couldn't hold in the screams anymore. He screamed out, and after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only two minutes, Voldemort stopped. Harry just wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to wake up from this dream…this nightmare. He couldn't understand why Voldemort wasn't just killing him. Harry felt stupid for not taking his wand, but since he was just working outside, he didn't take it with him, but left it underneath the loose floorboard in his room. The last time he had it with him, Uncle Vernon saw it and threatened to burn it. Luckily Harry had been able to convince him otherwise and only took it out when he was sure no one would be able to see.

But now he could really use it. At least then he would have had a slight chance to get out of here. He didn't even know how he could alert anyone that he was gone. He doubted that anyone from the Order would know. No one was there when he got taken away and normally he did chores inside of the house, so no one really saw him during the day.

"Now…we have a little surprisssse for our guessst" Voldemort said, "I'm sure you'll be pleasssed."

Harry knew that whatever Voldemort had planned, it definitely wasn't good.

"Nott, bring our guestsss" Voldemort said, and Nott left through the doors.

The room was silent, only Harry's heavy breathing could be heard. Harry was starting to get worried. He had seen the glint in Voldemort's eyes. The doors opened, and Harry heard the shuffling of feet.

"Potter…I'm sure you know thessse people" Voldemort said, motioning to three people behind Harry. Harry turned around, and when he saw the faces of the three people, his eyes went wide.

It was Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Ahh…our guessstssss are here. How nice of you to join ussss. _Curcio_! _Crucio_! _Crucio_!" Voldemort hissed, hitting Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with the curse, causing them to wither on the floor and scream in agony.

**A/N Please Review!**


	2. The Offer

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 2 - The Offer

"Stop" Harry yelled, but it was not heard over the screaming. Finally Voldemort stopped, and then he turned towards Harry.

"Aren't you suprisssed? Aren't you glad that your friendssss could join ussss?" Voldemort hissed.

"Let them go" Harry pleaded.

"I think….I won't. They're too much fun!" Voldemort said, and laughed harshly.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, hoping he would be able to convince Voldemort to let them go. Whatever he wanted would be big, and Harry hoped he would be able to give it to him.

"Why would you think I would want ssssomething?" Voldemort asked, eyes gleaming.

"Because you wounld't do something without wanting something in return. Now tell me and let them go" Harry almost screamed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should know not to make demands. _Crucio_!" Voldemort said, almost carelessly. Harry was expecting this somewhat, but not that he wouldn't be hit, but his friends. They screamed. Harry wanted it to stop. All of it.

"Now. Let's begin. I want something. And you're the one I want it from, but we won't dissscussss it yet. Nott" he said, and Nott came forward with two other Death Eaters and dragged Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out, their bodies all bloodied up.

"Now for you…Avery, take him away" Voldemort said and a death eater, Avery, came forward and grabbed Harry.

Harry was taken down in the dungeons and shoved into a cell. The door banged behind him and Harry was engulfed in darkness. He laid on the cold cement floor, hoping sleep would claim him.

Harry woke up to screams. Harry was disorientated until he finally realized that he was still in his cell. He kept hearing the screams, and then his door was opened.

"Come on Potter the Dark Lord wants to see you" the Death Eater said, grabbing Harry roughly by the arm. Harry was lead up back into the room where he was yesterday. He saw then, that the screams he previously heard were from Ron. He was laying in a puddle of his own blood, his breath labored.

"Ron…" Harry whispered, barley able to not go and do something.

"Ahh Potter. Glad you could make it. I think we have some things to discuss?" Voldemort said.

"Let them go" Harry said.

"But I can't just do that. You have to give me something in return…" he said.

"Then what do you want" Harry said, starting to get annoyed.

"Patience. Let's just say the 'Golden Boy' won't be returning to Hogwarts this year" Voldemort laughed harshly. Harry was perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Remember, there is not good or evil. No dark or light. Just power!" Voldemort said, and all the Death Eaters that were in the room cheered alongside with him.

"Potter…you could be great. You have power. Together we could accomplish many great thingsss. Together we could rule. Side by ssside" Voldemort said.

"Never" Harry spat.

"You don't have to decide now…" Voldemort said, and soon the doors opened again, and this time it was Ginny being dragged in by a Death Eater.

"Let me show you what I can do" Voldemort said and pointed his wand at Ginny, "_Crucio_!" Ginny withered on the floor, screaming to the point where her voice was gone.

"Stop…stop" Harry begged. He couldn't stand watching her being tortured. All because of him. Because she was friends with him.

Voldemort finally stopped. He motioned to a Death Eater who dragged her out again, her body limp.

"Join me, and it'll all be over" Voldemort said.

"You liar. You'll just kill them" Harry said.

"I won't. You join me. Take my mark and they will be let go. I will Obliviate them and they will forever forget being here" Voldemort said.

"You wouldn't just let them go. How would you know I won't go to Dumbledore once you've let me go?" Harry asked. He knew Voldemort would have had something planned. He would never just let someone go.

"Oh, but I would. Let's just say they will be wearing a bracelet, one that no one would be able to see. If I would ever need them to come…to give you a little lesson, I could call them and they would come directly to me. With the bracelet on, I will let them go. Obliviated and all. They won't remember a thing" Voldemort said.

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to join Voldemort, but somehow he didn't know what else he could do. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when a Death Eater pulled him away.

"Just to remind you… _Crucio_!" Voldemort said, and once the curse was lifted, Harry was dragged off, back into his cell.

Everyday he would be woken up by screaming. He soon knew that it would be either Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. Harry would then be taken to Voldemort where he would have to watch his friends being tortured. He himself endured enough curses. He didn't know how much longer he could take. He was sometimes given potions when it would seem like he would die. He desperately wanted to leave. He would rather do chores than watch his friends get tortured. He idly wondered what Uncle Vernon thought since he disappeared. _He probably doesn't care_ Harry thought.

Voldemort kept telling him what he would need to do. He would just need to join him. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would be Obliviated, never to remember what happened. They would be let go. Allowed to return to their families. Harry also wondered what the Weasley family was going through right now with two of their children missing. The only thing that made Harry hesitate was the fact that Voldemort would give them bracelets. He would be able to call on them whenever he wanted to, but he was assured by Voldemort that it would only occur if Harry would do something to warrant it. There seemed nothing wrong with the plan. All Harry had to do was join the monster, and his friends would be free. He didn't want to cause them anymore pain. He didn't even know how long he would last with the constant torturing. Although he was somewhat healed, it wasn't enough. But he knew he couldn't let anyone else die because of him. Cedric and Sirius where enough. He didn't want to add his best friends to that list. With that last thought, Harry fell asleep, the last thing he heard was the screaming, of whom he believed to be Hermione.

**A/N Please Review!**


	3. The Decision

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 3 – The Decision

It had been a whole week, although it felt like a year to Harry. He finally had enough. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to make a choice. He just hoped he made the right one.

The next morning, Harry watched the same scene again. This time it was Ron that was being tortured.

"Potter…pleasssure" Voldemort mocked, "decided?"

"Yes" Harry bluntly said. Voldemort eerily smiled.

"Yes what? You have decided or yes you'll join me?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes to both" Harry said, defeat evident in his voice.

"Excsselent, I knew you would ssssee reassson" Voldemort said, obviously pleased with himself.

"But you have to let them go, and I need to know that they will be safe before I join you" Harry demanded. He had thought this through. He was only going to join once he knew that everyone would be safe, otherwise he wouldn't do anything.

"Fine. But only _one_ of your friendsss will be let go. The ressst will come after" Voldemort agreed.

"But how will I know that they're safe, and that you didn't just kill them?" Harry questioned.

"I'll let you accompany your friend. Once they're gone, you will come back and join me. Once you've taken my mark, I'll let the othersss go" he said.

"Fine" Harry agreed.

"Good. Bring that Weasley girl. Now!" Voldemort yelled at one of his Death Eaters. They quickly scurried out of the room.

After ten minutes of silence, the door opened and the Death Eater was back with Ginny.

"Nott, you will take her and Potter. You will return once she's gone" Voldemort instructed. Nott bowed, and Voldemort raised his wand to Ginny, "_Obliviate_". Ginny looked dazed, and soon Nott was by her, and motioned Harry to come. They quickly Apparated, and when Harry opened his eyes, he saw that they were in a dark alley. They walked a bit forward, and that is when Harry noticed that they were in Diagon Alley. Ginny left, walking towards Wizard Wheezes. Before he could see her enter, Nott took him by the arm and Apparated back.

When they were back, Harry saw Hermione and Ron panting on the floor, obviously having been hit by a curse.

"Now, it's time" Voldemort said, and motioned to Harry to come forward. When Harry was before Voldemort, he did not want to bow down like every Death Eater. It was enough for him that he had to take his mark.

"Let me remind you…that I deserve _resssspect_! _Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled. "Now _again_" he said. Harry gritted his teeth and bowed down before Voldemort.

"Do you pledge yourssself completely to me? To ssserve me and obey my every command?" Voldemort asked, taking Harry's left forarm.

"Y-Yes" Harry stuttured. He knew what would come next would be painful.

"_Morsmordre_" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Harry's bare forearm. To Harry it felt worse than the Cruciatus curse. It felt like his skin was being burned and ripped apart. When it was finally done, his once bare forearm containd the Dark Mark.

"Rissse" Voldemort commanded, and Harry did as he said.

"Now, we will let thisss filth go. _Obliviate_! _Obliviate_!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Ron and then Hermione. Voldemort motioned to two Death Eaters, who disappeared with a _Pop_!

"Now…the next thing you mussst learn. Apparation. I can not have you not ssshow up when I call you. Horder, come forward" Voldemort said. A Death Eater slowly came forward and bowed down before Voldemort.

"Teach young Mister _Potter_. I'm giving you one hour. If he can't by then…" Voldemort trailed off.

"Yes master" Horder said, bowing again, and then taking Harry by his arm and leading him out of the room.

After a grueling hour, Harry was able to Apparate. He wished he would be able to show Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but realized it would bring up too many questions if he did. Thinking about his friends made him wonder if they were alright. Harry already knew that if they weren't, he would go to Dumbledore at the beginning of the school year to tell him what he had done.

Harry kept looking down at his arm. There was the Dark Mark, something he never imagined he would have. He felt disgusted by what he had done, but thinking about his friends made him forget about it. It had to be done. His friends might have been dead right now if he hadn't taken the mark. He just hoped no one would find out.

They returned to Voldemort, and he seemed pleased to know that Harry had been able to accomplish this task. Harry was finally dismissed.

"I will call you and remember, I hate people that are late. _Crucio_!" Voldemort said, and once the curse was lifted, Harry gathered himself and Apparated away.

He landed in the park just down the street from his Aunt and Uncle's house. He stayed sprawled on the grass for a little while, catching his breath. Finally he got up and started walking towards the house. He wondered what Uncle Vernon would do now that he was back. He just hoped he would still be in one piece.

He knew they would most likely be eating supper right now, and so there would be almost no chance to just sneak in. Although he could probably wait until later, Harry was tired and just wanted to sleep. He opened the door and walked in. He saw Vernon sitting at the table. Vernon looked up and saw Harry, bloodied and bruised up. Vernon went from red to an amazing color of purple.

"BOY! What are you doing back? Where were you?" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"I was taken…I guess you didn't let anyone know?" Harry quietly asked.

"Of course not! Why would we want more freaks to show up here. I had hoped you would have been gone for good. I guess not! Go up to your room…and stay there!" Uncle Vernon yelled and pointed upstairs. Harry didn't really care at the moment, he was just glad to avoid punishment. He tiredly walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and looked in. Although it wasn't much, it seemed like a 5-star hotel after his weeks accomodations. Harry closed the door and stumbled to his bed. He fell into a deep sleep, not even worrying about nightmares. He was too exhausted for that.

**A/N Please Review!**


	4. Aiux

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 4 - Aiux

For the next two days, Harry was kept in his room. He was only let out once to go to the bathroom and then he received a glass of water. Harry was so exhausted from Voldemort's torture that he slept most of the time, trying to recover. Although the potions he had received helped, they didn't help enough. Finally on the third day Uncle Vernon came into his room.

"Boy! We have you lazying around here enough! Here's your list, and you better have it done or else..." he said, letting the threat hang in the air. Harry definitely knew what would happen if he didn't finish his chores. He would get beat to pulp. With that, Uncle Vernon threw a list at Harry and left his room. Harry looked at the list: _1. Weed the garden 2. Mow the lawn 3. Clean the bathroom 4. Clean Dudley's room 5. Clean the Kitchen 6. Dust the rest of the house 7. Clean the shed_... and on the list went. Harry knew he wouldn't finish all of the chores. He went to his closet and picked out a shirt. At first he looked at the short sleeved shirt and realized that he would never be able to wear one again. He put the shirt back and took out a long sleeve shirt.  
For the rest of the day Harry worked on his chores. He was just dusting the fireplace when he heard Uncle Vernon come back from work. Harry panicked. He hadn't even started on the shed or cleaning the carpet upstairs. Harry waited for his Uncle.

"BOY! What did I say about finishing these chores! You ungrateful _freak_!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry saw him approaching, flinching when he raised his fist to Harry. Harry couldn't defend himself. He could barely get up to go to his room. That night he didn't get supper or any form of nutrition.

This went on for the rest of the summer. Voldemort had called him regularly. He would train Harry in the Dark Arts. Helping him learn and improve his spells. Before he left for Hogwarts, Voldemort called him. It wasn't a regular meeting. Voldemort had just made his point clear about not speaking about Harry's new alliances. He was glad when he was back in his room, shaking from the Cruciatus that had been casted on him before he Apparated back.

When September first came, Harry was sleeping in the last compartment on the train. He hadn't even noticed Ron and Hermione joining him. Soon though, he awoke. He looked over to Ron and Hermione who were both involved in a heated argument. But they looked fine, and that's all that mattered to Harry. Hermione finally noticed that Harry was awake.  
"Oh Harry! I've missed you" she said, throwing her arms around Harry. Harry chuckled, yet felt awkward at the contact, like he shouldn't be touching her. Harry didn't know where the feeling came from and so tried to ignore it.  
"Hey Hermione, I missed you too", Harry said. He then looked over at Ron.  
"Hey mate. How was your summer at your relatives?" Ron asked. Harry bit back a grimace.  
"Fine. How was your summer?" Harry asked.  
"Good. Charlie came back from Romania. Mum was pretty happy" Ron said, and Harry nodded. For the rest of the ride, they talked, although Harry felt a bit awkward talking to them.  
The first two weeks went by slowly. Harry was paranoid that someone would find out about his mark. He made sure to always cover it, and he also started to change in the bathroom and take showers either early or late at night when no one else was there.

It was on a Thursday night when he was getting ready for bed when he felt his mark burn. He knew that he needed to get off of Hogwarts grounds in order to Apparate. Harry quickly put his clothes back on and grabbed his cloak. He took the secret passage that led to the Shrieking Shack and then Apparated.  
When he looked around he realized that this was a normal meeting. He quickly put his hood up to keep from people recognizing him. He had yet to get a mask and cloak. Harry moved to join the other Death Eaters. He saw Voldemort look over to him.

"Tonight we will have another member fully join!" Voldemort said, and he noticed some of the other Death Eaters looking around.  
"_Aiux_ come forward" Voldemort said. Harry knew that Voldemort meant him since they decided that he couldn't possibly be called Harry Potter. They didn't want to reveal that Harry Potter was on their side. Slowly Harry stepped forward.  
"You already have my mark, but now you mussst prove your faithfulnessss to me" Voldemort said and then motioned to another Death Eater who then went out of the room. When the Death Eater came back, he brought two people with him. A man and a woman.

"These filthy mugglesssss must be taught a lesssssson. Why don't you show ussss what you've learned" Voldemort said. Harry looked at the two muggles, who had obviously already been tortured, and nodded his head at Voldemort and approached the muggles, wand in hand.  
"Please....no more..." the man begged Harry, but Harry did nothing but point his wand at the man and said, "_Crucio_!". The man withered on the floor, the woman sobbing. Soon Harry trained his wand on the woman, "_Crucio_!" After a dozen more spells Voldemort held up his hand and said,"Get rid of them".  
Harry, for some reason could care less and pointed his wand at each of them as he said, "_Avada Kedavra_!". The death eaters cheered.

"Well done Aiux. Now a little reward" Voldemort said and another Death Eater came in with a familiar figure. It was Uncle Vernon.  
"You _freaks_!!" he yelled.  
"Ughh, this filth. Do what you want with him, but make sure to leave him alive..." Voldemort said, and Harry understood. He did not want him dead. It would cause too much attention, but Harry was pleased none the less. Harry looked into Uncle Vernon's eyes and a sadistic smile covered Harry's face. He idly pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon, "_Crucio_!" Harry watched in pleasure as Uncle Vernon withered and screamed on the floor.  
"_Conjunctivitis_!" Harry said, and Uncle Vernon started to scream, touching his eyes. Harry tortured him until Uncle Vernon looked almost dead.  
"Enough" Voldemort said, and with that two Death Eaters came and carried Uncle Vernon away. For some reason, Harry felt disappointed. He wanted to cause him more pain for everything Uncle Vernon had ever done to Harry, but it seemed Voldemort had other plans.  
Voldemort summoned a mask and black robes. He motioned for Harry to approach him.

"Aiux" he said.  
"My Lord" Harry said, bowing low and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.  
"You've done well" he said.  
"Thank you, My Lord" Harry said, bowing his head in respect to Voldemort.  
"Take this and go" Voldemort said, dismissing Harry. Harry took the mask and robes and Apparated back into Hogsmeade. He shrunk his mask and cloak and walked quickly back to Hogwarts. He didn't know how long he had been gone, but he needed to get sleep, he had double potions in the morning with Slytherins, and he didn't want to ruin another potion.

**A/N Please Review!**


	5. The Raid

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 5 - The Raid

The next morning, Harry was feeling energetic although he was out late last night. He felt very satisfied at having tortured Uncle Vernon. He only wished that he could have killed him. Shocked by this revelation of feelings, Harry got up and dressed. The rest of the day was extremely boring for Harry and he was starting to get really uncomfortable with Hermione around and by some of the other mudblo-muggleborns. Harry couldn't believe that he almost called his friend by that vile name. Harry shook off the thought and left to the library. He took out his cloak and sneaked into the Restricted Section. He needed to keep up with his lessons for the Dark L- _Voldemort. Voldemort _wanted Harry to keep up with his training, and a couple of days ago he finished the other text book and now he needed another one.

Harry was so engrossed into the book that he almost didn't notice Filch's cat. Harry quickly put the book back and ran out of the library. He didn't want Madam Prince to notice the book missing. He saw Filch walking up to the library and so Harry went the other way. He didn't need to be caught by Filch. Finally he made his way back up to his dorm and went to bed.

The next week went by slowly for Harry. Voldemort hadn't called him, and so Harry was just left with studying new curses. Harry didn't want to go to Quidditch practice on Thursday evening, but he knew that everyone would be suspicious of him if he didn't want to play. The ban was lifted and so of course Harry would need to play.

Saturday, Harry was sitting in the common room, playing chess when his arm burned. He almost put his hand on his arm, but knew better. He needed to get away, but didn't know how. The burning became worse with time. Slowly Harry got up.  
"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked, looking up as Harry stood.  
"I don't feel good Ron. I think I'm going to go to bed early" Harry said, hoping this would convince Ron.  
"Sure mate. You do look a bit pale" Ron shrugged.  
"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast" Harry said and headed for his dorm.

When he got to his bed, he placed charms over it to make it seem like someone was sleeping there. He closed the curtains and went to his trunk. He got out his black cloak and mask. He also took his Invisibility cloak and slowly made his way to the common room and finally out of the Gryffindor Common Room. The burning sensation on his arm grew worse. It was almost worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Harry wanted to scream out, but he knew he needed to make it out of the wards. He slowly made his way through the secret passage leading to the Shrieking Shack and then into Hogsmeade where he Apparated away.

"My Lord" Harry bowed.  
"_Crucio_!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Harry.  
"Rissse. You know how I hate tardinesss" Voldemort said.  
"Sorry My Lord. I got held up" Harry said, slowly standing up.  
"Well letsss not make it a habit" Voldemort said and then turned to the rest of the Death Eaters present.  
"Tonight we will raid a ssssmall muggle village. We need to let the Wizarding world know that we won't allow that muggle _filth_ to take up room in thissss world. Nott, Malfoy, Regend, take your groupssss and remember, _no_ one isssss left alive. Burn everything. We need to sssend a messssage to the Minissstry. Lord Voldemort issss back!" Voldemort said, Death Eaters cheering him on. Harry soon was take with Malfoy's group of Death Eaters.  
When they arrived at the muggle village, Death Eaters started lighting houses on fire and started cursing and torturing the muggles. Harry took part, revelling in the feeling of power when the muggles begged him to spare them. But he didn't and Harry enjoyed the screams he evoked from them. Finally he saw the Dark Mark float in the sky, and Harry killed the muggle he was currently torturing and Apparated back to Voldemort.  
The Death Eaters where all cheering. Harry's first raid, and he had loved every minute of it.  
"My loyal followerssss. I am pleassssed at how well everything Wizarding world can't ignore ussss anymore" Voldemort said. Soon the meeting was over and Harry Apparated back to Hogsmeade. He discarded his robe and mask in his trunk, hiding everything underneath his other things. He definitely didn't need anyone finding the mask and robe.

The next morning, Harry woke up to Ron shaking him awake.  
"Come on mate. We'll be late to breakfast if you don't hurry up" Ron said.  
"Don't worry about me Ron...I'm still not feeling all that great from last night. Go ahead, I'll meet you in the Great Hall" Harry said.  
"Okay...if you're sure" Ron said, and when he saw Harry shrug, he left the dorm to go to the Great Hall.  
When Harry finally made it into the Great Hall, he saw himself beside a worried Ron.  
"Harry...last night..." Ron said, shoving the morning copy of the _Daily Prophet_ at him. Harry read the title:

_**Muggle Village Raided. You-Know-Who Back?**_

__Harry had to hold his smirk. He needed to look as panicked as the rest of the group of Gryffindors.  
"Well maybe now they'll believe that the Dar- Voldemort is back" Harry said, hoping that no one noticed his almost slip of Voldemort's name.  
"Yeah you're right. Now they can't deny that he's really back. Not that he wasn't before..." Ron trailed off.  
"Don't worry Ron, I know what you mean" Harry said,  
"I just don't understand why he would want people to know that he's back. Wouldn't it be better if people believed he wasn't back?" Ron asked.  
"Well he probably just wants to invoke fear in everyone" Hermione said. Harry almost gagged at her response. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.  
"Well whatever reasons, at least people know that he's back, and we better get going. Transfiguration is going to start in 10 minutes", and with that everyone got up to go to the Transfiguration classroom.

**A/N Please Review!**


	6. New Recruits

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 6 – New Recruits

Harry was pleased how his first raid had gone. He knew that his older self would have been sick at what he had done, but he didn't care. He enjoyed everything that he had done. He was proud of the fact that the Dark Lord was proud of him.

Throughout the next few weeks, more raids were held, but Harry was never called. He started to get frustrated. He wanted to partake in another raid, but the Dark Lord wouldn't call him. He was also having more and more trouble trying to refrain from calling the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord. He also had to refrain himself from shuddering whenever he had to hang out with that mudblood Granger or those blood traitors. He just hoped he could leave the castle and participate in another raid soon.

It was only another two weeks until Christmas when Harry's mark burned. Harry almost yelled out in surprise, which wouldn't have been good as he was currently sitting in the Library working on a Charms essay. He packed up his things and hurried to his dorm. When he arrived he threw his things in his trunk, took out his mask and cloak, and then charmed his bed. Satisfied, Harry made his way out of the castle and to the Shrieking Shack. Finally Harry Apparated and bowed down before the Dark Lord when he arrived.

"My loyal followerssss, tonight we will indulge in ssssome prime entertainment" the Dark Lord announced and soon seven people were being dragged into the room by Death Eaters.

"Aiux, you can begin" the Dark Lord said, and although he didn't say it, Harry knew that this was a test of loyalty. Harry, though, had no problem. He quickly cast a cutting hex on one of the muggles. He then cast a burning hex on another, and his favorite, "_Crucio!_" he cast on another. After a couple of minutes, the Dark Lord allowed someone else to take over. Harry was slightly disappointed. He was not finished yet, and the Dark Lord seemed to have picked up on Harry's annoyance and, what one could consider a laugh, laughed.

"Patiencsssee Aiux. You will have sssomme more fun before the night is over" the Dark Lord promised. Once all of the muggles were dead, Harry killing one of them, he Apparated back to Hogsmeade and then sneaked into the school. Sadly he couldn't avoid running into someone and when he looked up, he saw that it was Dumbledore. Harry had to suppress his disgust at seeing this fool.

"Harry my boy, what are you doing out at this time of the night?" Dumbledore asked, his curiosity and suspicion evident.

"Sorry sir, I just haven't been able to sleep well. I keep thinking of Sirius..." Harry trailed off, trying to put on his most depressed and innocent face. When he looked up again, he saw that it had worked.

"Harry, it's alright, just remember not to wonder in the halls late at night. I will forget about it this time, but not the next. Now off to bed with you" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir, and good night" Harry said and then finally climbed the last set of stairs. He couldn't have been happier. He had some fun tonight, and the old fool still believed he was some innocent little boy. _Perfect_, Harry thought and fell asleep.

Soon Christmas was upon them and he didn't want to stay at the school, but he knew that he had no other choice. The Dark Lord had something special planned. Apparently he was going to mark the newer recruits. For this event, even Harry was allowed to come. He hoped none of the new recruits, most of them would be Hogwarts students, would recognize him. But as long as he would wear his mask and cloak he should be fine. So when his mark burned on Christmas morning he left the school grounds as quick as he could. He saw the new recruits standing off to the side.

Harry walked forward and bowed before the Dark Lord.

"My Lord" Harry said, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Aiux" the Dark Lord said, inclining his head slightly. Harry recognized nine of the fifteen new recruits. All nine went to Hogwarts and were seven years. Five of them were Slytherins, two from Ravenclaw, and one each from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"Today, fifteen new recruitssss will join our rankssss. Soon we will be a great army that even that old fool Dumbledore can stop" the Dark Lord said and everyone cheered.

"O'Cleaus" the Dark Lord called, and a tall figure moved forward. It was one of the ones that didn't go to Hogwarts.

"Will you serve Lord Voldemort and give your whole, entrusted loyalty to me and our cause?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, I do my Lord" the man said. The Dark Lord pushed up the mans left sleeve and pointed his wand at his arm, "_Morsmordre_". The man screamed at the pain, and Harry couldn't hide a wince. He remembered exactly how painful getting the mark was. He thought he would scream out, but he hadn't and he felt proud of that thought. Soon the Dark Lord let go of the man's arm, and called another forward. This continued for the other fourteen new recruits and soon everyone was marked. In celebration, three muggles were brought in and the new recruits got the pleasure of torturing them.

When the last muggle's life left him, the Death Eaters started to leave, and so Harry Apparated back to Hogwarts, hoping no one noticed he was gone. Lucky that Ron and Hermione were both gone for the holiday, otherwise he would have had some explaining to do. When he arrived back at Hogwarts he realized that it was time for dinner and since he was gone all day, Harry felt like he should at least make an appearance. Soon Harry was showered and dressed and then went to the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, I haven't seen you all day, what were you up to?" Neville asked, the only other boy in his dorm that stayed for Christmas.

"Oh...well I got up early and then spent most of my time in the Library and outside" Harry shrugged.

"Oh..." Neville said and returned to his food. Soon dinner was over and Harry went to his dorm. All of today's activities tired him out and so Harry was asleep before Neville came back from dinner.

**A/N Please Review!**


	7. Distressing News

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 7 - Distressing News

"Albus", Severus Snape, Potions Master and Death Eater spy, called to the figure walking ahead of him. Snape had just gotten back from his meeting with Voldemort.

"Severus, what can I do for you my boy?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"I must speak with you. It's urgent" Snape said, looking around to see if anyone could hear him.

"Of course, of course. Let's go to my office" Dumbledore said and they quietly walked up to the Headmaster's office.

"Now, what is it?" Dumbledore asked, once they were both seated.

"You know how the the Dark Lord had sent me on that assignment for his special potion that he had wanted?" Snape asked and at Dumbledore's nod, he continued, "Well I had just finished my meeting with the Dark Lord when I heard a Death Eater talk about the next recruits. I had realized that the Dark Lord was planning to mark some more followers over the Christmas holidays, but what I had not know, and what I had overheard them say, was that some of them were still Hogwarts students. 7th years I believe" Snape said, obviously worried about this information.

"I see, that is distressing news. It's quite sad to know that someone so young has made the mistake and joined him. Do you perhaps know of which students they were talking about?" Dumbledore asked, his twinkle gone from his blue eyes.

"No, I did not hear. I don't even know which house, or houses they are from and since there won't be another meeting until after Christmas, we can't prevent anyone with the mark to come to Hogwarts" Snape said.

"This definitely posses a problem for us. I don't think I would want anyone here barring the mark" Dumbledore said.

"I guess we will need to have all of the Head of Houses check their students. Everyone. You cannot be sure if it was only the 7th years" Dumbledore said.

"Sadly no. But I'm pretty sure they had said 7th years, but you're right. He could have marked even some younger ones" Snape sadly said.

"So I guess we will need to inform all of our Head of Houses. I can't believe it has come to this, such young people with their whole life ahead of them" Dumbledore said.

The next day, Dumbledore called all of the Head of Houses to his office.

"What is this about?" McGonagall asked.

"We have come to a situation that needs to be addressed on the first day back" Dumbledore said.

"It seems that Voldemort has started to mark Hogwarts students. We know it is some of the 7th years, but we cannot be sure if there aren't others. We also don't know which houses they are in and so I have come to the decision that we will have to check all of the students for the Dark Mark" Dumbledore said, shocking everyone in the room.

"You can't be serious! Students already in _His _service?" McGonagall said, horrified at the thought of one of her students barring the mark.

"Sadly it's true" Dumbledore said.

"So we will need to check all the students on the first night here?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes. Everyone will need to be checked, no matter their age. We can't be too careful" Dumbledore said to everyone.

"What should we do once we discover someone with the mark?" Sprout asked, looking worried.

"You will escort them to my office, their wand will be snapped and they will be expelled from Hogwarts. I will also have to inform the Minister of this" said Dumbledore.

"We can only hope there aren't many" Dumbledore said, hopeful that it might just be one or two students. He didn't want to expel anymore students then that.

"You think there could be more than three?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course!" Snape exclaimed, wondering how his colleague could be so stupid.

"Now now Severus. I hope not, but somehow I don't feel quite optimistic that Voldemort would only mark three students" Dumbledore said, knowing he would be most likely right. Voldemort's numbers were growing every day.

-----

The rest of the winter holidays Harry spent in the library. He finished all of his homework, and then started on learning any new curses. He wanted to be ready for the next raid where he could try them all out. That's how he learned best, by application. He had tried almost all of the ones he had learned last time at the last raid, but he didn't have enough time to try every spell until he had it perfect. Most of them he had just tried once. Tomorrow everyone would return back to Hogwarts and he wouldn't have as much time to learn the curses. He already dreaded the time he would have to spend with the mudblood and blood traitor. He was already feeling sick just thinking about them. He tried to forget about it, but he couldn't.

He decided that he wouldn't get anymore studying done and so he made his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When he entered he saw that most of the Gryffindors were gone to bed. He slowly made his way up to his dorm and saw that Neville was already asleep. Soon Harry joined Neville in oblivion.

Harry and Neville were already sitting in the Great Hall when Ron and Hermione joined them at their table.

"Hey" Ron said.

"Hey Harry, Neville" Hermione greeted cheerfully.

"Hi" Harry said, not really wanting to talk to her.

"Hey Hermione, how was your break?" Neville asked, looking at Harry with confusion.

"Oh it was wonderful. We got to see so many things and then my parents decided..." Hermione started, and Harry soon tuned her out.

He just wanted to eat and go to bed. Ron, Hermione, and Neville all shot him looks of confusion. They couldn't understand why he wasn't talking to them. Harry started to get frustrated with their constant looks that they kept shooting at him.

Finally when Dumbledore sent them off to bed, Harry immediately left, not wanting to walk with the others. As soon as he was in his dorm, Harry changed and went to bed. He heard all the others coming into the dorm, but he pretended to be asleep, hoping no one would bother him and check to see if he was really asleep. Luck seemed to be on his side when everyone left him alone.

**A/N Please Review!**_  
_


	8. The Mark

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 8 - The Mark

The next morning everyone seemed to be subdued. Harry didn't know what had happened once he had left to go to his dorm, but it must have been really bad if the looks on everyone's faces was anything to go by. Harry was the first one from his dorm at breakfast. Harry was just finishing his toast when the others came and and down.

"Hey" Harry said, hoping the others would tell him what had happened, but he was met with silence.

"Whats gotten into everyone?" Harry asked, getting annoyed by the silence.

"Right. You had already gone to bed…" Hermione trailed off.

"You-Know-Who has started marking students…and McGonagall came into the Common Room to check everyone for the Dark Mark. We didn't even think to get you, not that it matters" Ron quickly added. _Good thing too_, Harry thought.

"Well…there was a 7th year who…who had the _Mark_. And I'm guessing other students in the other houses did too" Hermione said. Harry was stunned. They took his silence as shock that his fellow students bore the mark of the man that murdered his parents and is out to murder him. But Harry was shocked that His Lord's followers were found out. Now they wouldn't have spies at Hogwarts anymore. Harry was just glad that no one bothered to check him. That would have been a nasty shock for everyone if their Saviour was in League with You-Know-Who.

"Harry" Hermione called.

"Sorry…just thinking" Harry said.

"Obviously everyone was surprised. No one had expected that someone in Gryffindor would be a follower of You-Know-Who" she said.

"And why not? The Dar-Voldemort has many different followers. It doesn't matter to him from which House you're from. I mean look at Pettigrew! He was Voldemort's follower and he was in Gryffindor" Harry said, thinking they were insulting his Lord.

"Yes, but still…" Hermione said, not knowing how to respond to Harry's outburst. She had noticed him being more distant from her and Ron. She also noticed his blunder over Voldemort's name. She just didn't know what it was. He was the one who always encouraged everyone to call him by his name. She just hoped it was nothing serious.

"Anyway. I'm going to class" Harry said, interrupting Hermione's inner turmoil.

"But mate, there's still ten minutes!" Ron said, scandalized by the thought of being early to class.

"Yes Ron I know. I can tell time. I don't need you for that" Harry said and left. Everyone was looking at Harry in shock. They couldn't believe that Harry Potter would talk like that to his best friend.

The day seemed to drag by for Harry. Ron was upset for what he had said to him at breakfast and Hermione didn't want to take sides. Harry needed to go see the Dark Lord. He didn't know what his new plans were, now that his spies had been discovered. He also wanted to know how Dumbledore had thought to check everyone for the Dark Mark. There obviously was a leak somewhere.

During History of Magic, the last class for the day, his Mark began to burn. He almost jumped up in surprise. Usually, the Dark Lord would call in the middle of the night. So straight after class, Harry left and Apparated to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord" Harry said, bowing in front of Voldemort.

"Harry…I think you know why I called you here?" Voldemort questioned, although it was more of a statement.

"Yes" Harry said.

"Good. Now it ssseemsss like you have not been found out, how?" Voldemort curiously asked.

"They never checked me, my Lord. I was asleep at the time" Harry said.

"Good, good. Make ssssure they don't find out. I need sssomeone at Hogwartsss, and alssso, you would do me no good if everyone knew whosss sssside your really on" Voldemort said.

"Yes, my Lord" Harry said, bowing down in respect.

"Now go. _Crucio_! You better not disssappoint me" Voldemort said, and once the curse was lifted, Harry Apparated back to Hogwarts. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Everyone was at dinner, and so Harry was able to go to his dorm and change. He just came downstairs when everyone started to walk back in from dinner.

"Hey mate" Ron called.

"Hey Ron, I was just going to go back to the Library to finish my research. I had just gotten some food from the kitchens and was getting more parchment" Harry said, hoping it would explain his absence from dinner.

"Oh okay. I was just wondering if you had wanted to play some chess, but I guess you'd rather do homework" Ron said.

"Well…I guess I could play one game before I go back" Harry said, hoping he sounded sincere. He hadn't really done a lot things with Ron lately and he didn't want them to become suspicious of anything.

"Great!" Ron said, moving to the couch, where he set up the game.

They were almost done, when McGonagall came in the Common Room.

"Mr. Potter, it seems that you were absent yesterday evening when everyone was checked for the Dark Mark, and so I must ask you to roll up your sleeves" she said.

"You've got to be joking. I'm Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry said, panicking.

"Yes we all know, but it has to be done. Otherwise your name will forever appear on this list, which means I can never get rid of the list. So please, just do it so I can do something else this evening other than wait for you to show me your arm" McGonagall said.

Slowly Harry rolled up his right sleeve, and showed her his forearm.

"Please Mr. Potter. You know which arm I need to see. Now hurry up and stop playing these games" she said.

Harry looked around. Everyone was starring at him. He couldn't believe that he there was no way to get out of this. This was ridiculous. He was their 'Savior'! He looked towards the Portrait and saw a first year leaving. If he was quick enough, he would be able to run past McGonagall and then leave through the Portrait hole before it closed again. He didn't think, he just ran towards the hole. Sure enough, he got through just in time before it closed shut.

Harry ran down the corridors, not looking where he was going. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the figure turning the corner. Harry collided with the other person, causing Harry to fall down. He quickly got up and was about to apologize to the person when a voice called from behind.

"Severus! Stop him!" the voice called, and soon McGonagall was standing behind Harry, who was being held by Snape.

Harry tried to get out of Snape's grip, but Snape was stronger than him.

"Now, please inform me why I am holding Mr. Potter like a criminal that is about to escape?" Snape asked.

"I was just checking him for the Dark Mark when he took off running" McGonagall explained. Snape arched his eyebrow and looked down at Harry.

"And why, Mr. Potter , the Boy-Who-Lived, are you not showing your arm to McGonagall. Surely the Saviour does not need to hide anything" Snape sarcastically said.

"Well come on. On with it! I don't have all night" Snape said, getting impatient by Harry's unwillingness to cooperate.

After another tug, Harry slowly rolled up his other sleeve. He heard a sharp in take of breath from both Professors.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall whispered.

**A/N Please Review!**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 9 – The Truth Comes Out

Harry wanted to laugh at their expressions. McGonagall looked like she would faint at any moment, and Snape looked like he just saw a ghost. Their expressions were priceless.

"Well now that you know, can I please be let go and left alone" Harry asked calmly. For a moment both Professors were still and didn't know how to respond.

"Mr. Potter...why...I can't..." McGonagall said, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Yes Professor?" Harry sarcastically said.

"Mr. Potter. Headmaster. Now" Snape said, motioning to the stairs.

"Of course Professor" Harry said, walking towards the stairs. In complete silence everyone made their way up to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in" a voice called in.

"We're here about Potter" Snape said.

"And what about Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"About him getting expelled from this school for being a follower of the Dark Lord" Snape said in complete calm, almost as if they were discussing the weather and not that the Savior of the Wizarding World was actually a follower of the Dark Lord.

"Severus please, stop with these ridiculous accusations. You've held your grudge for long enough" Dumbledore said, not believing Snape.

"It's true sir" McGonagall whispered, barley heard by those present in the office.

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, looking towards Harry.

"Yes sir, it's true" Harry said, and to prove the point he unrolled his sleeve and showed them his arm. Shock was evident on Dumbledore's face, something Harry never saw on the old headmaster.

"And why, Mr. Potter, are _you_ one of _his _followers?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes blank.

"Because...the world needs to be rid of this mudblood _filth_" Harry said.

"And when have you started to feel this way?" Dumbledore asked, eyes and voice cold. The other Professors in the room were shocked again. They couldn't believe that this was supposed to be their savior.

"I guess I just never realized it and I just needed someone to open my eyes" Harry told him.

"And Voldemort was this someone?" Dumbledore asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, the _Dark Lord_ helped me see the truth" Harry said, emphasizing the Dark Lord. If there was any doubt about Harry being a true a follower of the Dark Lord, it was gone now.

"And what was this truth?" he asked.

"That the Wizarding World will be much better off with the mudbloods all gone, and any other blood traitors" Harry said, disgust evident in his voice. Harry's outright disgust shocked everyone in the room.

"Do you not realize that your own mother was what you call, a mudblood?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I know. I wish it wasn't so, but sadly that women's filthy blood is also mine, but at least I still have some pure blood in me" Harry said.

"I see. Well it seems like I will have to snap your wand and you will be expelled from Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, sad about what he would have to do.

"Well go on then" Harry said, throwing his wand on Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry James Potter, you are officially hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore said, snapping Harry's wand. Harry didn't even flinch. He knew what would happen, but that was why he had his other wand. The one the Dark Lord had made him get in order to practice the Dark Arts and use it in raids. That way if anyone would check Harry's wand nothing would come up.

"Now, your bags will be already packed and you may use the next train to return back to London. Your family will be notified of your return" Dumbledore said.

"Good. Then I can finally give them what they deserve" Harry said. The other Professors were looking at each other. None of them could refuse to admit the dangerous promise that was said in that statement.

"Which would be?" Dumbledore asked, hoping he had misunderstood Harry.

"Well to get rid of them. Those filthy bastard. They deserve worse than death!" Harry said with venom in his voice.

"Just because their muggles?" Dumbledore curiously asked Harry.

"For part, but mostly for the hell they made me live through! Every year I had to go back to them. Just to be neglected, belittled, starved and beaten! _You_ made me go back, although every year I asked not to...no I _begged_ not to be sent back to them!" Harry said on the verge of hysteria.

"My boy..." Dumbledore said, not able to understand how that could have happened.

"Don't 'my boy' me! I've had enough. And soon I will get my revenge!" Harry said, looking sinisterly happy.

"I guess we can not allow you to return to them" Dumbledore said.

"No. You can not deny me my _revenge_!" Harry bellowed.

"You will get your revenge when they are arrested for child abuse" Dumbledore told Harry.

"That is no revenge!" Harry yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

"Yes it is. Now I suggest you will wait in this" Dumbledore motioned to a door "room while we decide what shall happen now."

"You can't do this to me. I'm _expelled_! I can do what I want!" Harry said.

"No Harry. Just because you're expelled does not mean you can do what you want. You are still underage, and with the Dursleys not being fit enough of guardians, a new solution needs to be found. Now" Dumbledore said, motioning to the door. Harry got out of his chair, angry that he couldn't do what he had wanted to do to the Dursleys for such a long time. When Harry got into the room, he noticed a sofa and a book shelf. When he sat down on the sofa, the door closed with a bang. Harry felt like he was in a prison cell. Harry looked at the books on the shelf. _Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts_, _How to best Defend Yourself Against the Dark_, _Dark Creatures and their Defense_, and the books went on. All of them were on defense. Harry started to get hungry. It felt like forever since he came into this room. Suddenly a house elf appeared.

"What can I's get you?" the house elf asked, eyes wide and big.

"Anything is good" Harry said.

"Right away sirs" the house elf said and left with a _Pop_!

Finally, the house elf came back with a platter of food: chicken, pastries, potatoes, gravy, and some vegetables. A pitcher of pumpkin juice was also there. Harry looked at all the food and started eating.

Once he was done eating everything, another house elf came and collected the empty tray and pitcher. Soon after the elf was gone, the door opened.

**A/N Please Review!**


	10. Discussions

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 10 - Discussions

After Harry went into the room, everyone sat down, looking exhausted.

"He obviously must leave Hogwarts immediately," Snape said.

"And where will he go Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't care! But he can't stay here! We've expelled all of the other students and they left Hogwarts. Why can't we do the same to him?" Snape spat back.

"He's already been expelled! But he can't go to those muggles. Not just because of how they treat him, but because he might, no he will, kill them!" McGonagall almost yelled in hysteria.

"Everyone just calm down" Dumbledore intervened.

"But Headmaster-" Snape tried to say.

"No Severus. You each have valid points. But now is not the time to fight. We need to figure out what to do with young Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said. No one knew what to say. They were still all in shock about what they found out. They never thought that their savior would join forces with the dark. It was more than upsetting. It was outrageous.

"He must stay here" Dumbledore said.

"What! You can't possibly allow him to stay here! He's a danger to the other students" Snape yelled.

"Severus, you must see-" Dumbledore tried to explain.

"See? See what? That if we just keep him here he would turn from the dark? I'd like to see that happen Headmaster, since there's no way that he would turn from the dark when he willingly joined them in the first place" Snape said.

"And what about you, Severus? Didn't you turn from the dark?" Dumbledore countered.

"Yes, but that's different" Snape said.

"And how? And you said yourself, he willingly joined the dark. But how true is that? When had Mr. Potter given any indication of the desire to join Voldemort?" Dumbledore questioned, ignoring the flinch at Voldemort's name.

"But there's no reason for him to join the Dark Lord! Which leaves the only option, that he joined out of his own free will" Snape said.

"But we can't be sure, can we Severus? We don't know what Voldemort used to threaten Mr. Potter with. He can be quite cunning" Dumbledore sadly admitted.

"Well then lets get him in here and see, shall we? I'm sure he'll just denounce the Dark Lord now that we know what side he's on" Snape sarcastically said.

"Before, however, we will need to decide what to do with Mr. Potter, if, and only if he really joined Voldemort out of his own desire" Dumbledore said.

"Can we not have him moved to a safe house where he will be watched at all times by Order members?" McGonagall suggested.

"No, no. I don't think that will do any good. He would most likely try to find a way to get to Voldemort. And with his connection with him, who knows what that could cause" Dumbledore said.

"No, his best place his here" Dumbledore said.

"No absolutely not! Headmaster you can't allow a known Death Eater to reside here! And I don't count" Snape said with outrage.

"I must agree with Severus, Headmaster. We can not simply let him stay here" McGonagall said.

"What other choice do we have?" Dumbledore asked and when no one replied continued, "We will keep him in a room that is locked at all times. Meals will be delivered by the house elfs and no one would have to come in contact with Mr. Potter, and Mr. Potter would have no reason to leave his room. Hogwarts is the safest place for him to stay. There will be no way that Voldemort can come here to get Mr. Potter nor will Mr. Potter be able to leave" Dumbledore said.

"And where do you suppose this room will be?" Snape asked.

"In your quarters Severus" Dumbledore said. Snape was furious with the statement.

"What! No! I won't allow it!" Snape yelled furiously.

"But Severus, you won't even have to see him at all. His room will be in your quarters, but that does not mean you will see him. He will be locked in the room and no one will be able to enter his room, unless they have the password, which only us three here will have. He will have a bathroom attached to his room, so there's no need to use your bathroom. He will be safest there. He won't be able to get out of your quarters without your password so even if he was able to get out of his room, he won't be able to get out of your quarters. No one else has quarters as heavily warded as yours. It only makes sense" Dumbledore explained.

"Headmaster, I simply can not allow this. It's not just me your endangering, but also the other students. What will the Dark Lord think when he finds out who is keeping one of his followers locked away?" Snape said.

"No one will be endangered. Mr. Potter will not have any contact with any student and not even you, unless absolutely necessary. And Voldemort will never find out if Mr. Potter can not tell him. And since no student here at Hogwarts will know where Mr. Potter is, Voldemort will not find out" Dumbledore said.

"But how sure are you. The Dark Lord will be desperate to have Potter on his side, and if Potter doesn't show up when he calls, the Dark Lord will know somethings going on" Snape said.

"Then we will deal with it when it comes, but for now Mr. Potter will be residing in a room in your quarters. Unless of course he did not willingly join Voldemort" Dumbledore said, although everyone was pretty sure that Harry joined Voldemort out of his own free will. Though no one could understand why.

"Now lets bring Mr. Potter back in here and we will let him know of our decision" Dumbledore said.

"I can not believe that you're going to allow Potter to stay at Hogwarts. This will backfire; mark my words. I will not risk my life for that _brat_" Snape said.

"Calm down Severus, this will not backfire. Now lets inform Mr. Potter of our decision. Minerva?" Dumbledore said, motioning to McGonagall to open the door where Harry was kept in.

**A/N Please Review!**


	11. Meetings and Plans

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 11 - Meetings and Plans

Harry hoped that they would finally let him go. He wanted to go back to Privet Drive and finish what he had started at the beginning of the school year.

"Mr. Potter, please take a seat," Dumbledore said.

"Now, we have come to a decision. You will be staying here-"

"What! No way! I will not stay here, around all these mudbloods and blood-traitors!" Harry yelled.

"You will not use those terms. You should do well to remember that your own mother was, what you call, a mudblood," Dumbledore said.

"I know. It's horrid isn't it. That I am related to such _filth_!" Harry said in utter disgust.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed, unable to comprehend that this Harry was the one she had taught the last five years.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand, which is where you will be staying from now on. As I had said, you will be staying here, _but_, you will be in your own room which will be locked at all times. Food will be given to you through a house elf and you will have your own bathroom attached to your room. You will have no reason to leave your room and all measures will be taken to make sure you don't," Dumbledore explained.

"And where is this 'oh-so-great' room?" Harry sarcastically asked.

"Potter, I would watch how you speak to the Headmaster," Snape reprimanded.

"To answer your question, your room will be in Professor Snape's quarters," Dumbledore said.

"Wow! This just gets better and better," Harry said, inwardly seething. How dare they do that to him!

"Potter!" Snape snapped.

"Now your things have already been moved there so I suggest you will go now," Dumbledore said.

"And what about classes?" Harry asked, curious if they would let him attend.

"You were expelled, were you not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir" Harry ground out.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, the dismissal was obvious.

"Come on Potter, we don't have all day," Snape said, walking out of Dumbledore's office. Harry then realized that he could use this situation to his advantage. Snape was one the Dark Lord's followers. He would have to help him escape. Otherwise he really would be on Dumbledore's side. For years Harry had thought Snape was the Dark Lord's follower, but then last year Harry found out that he was apparently a spy. A spy for the light, but even Harry wasn't sure.

They were in Snape's quarters when Harry stopped.

"Come on Potter, your _room_ is over here," Snape said.

"No. You will take me to our Lord! You wouldn't want to disappoint him by not helping me escape, would you? If I ever got back to him and he found out how you wouldn't help me, I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased," Harry said. Snape seemed to be contemplating his options. Harry hoped Snape would help him, otherwise he knew that he would never get out of here. Dumbledore could be very cunning if need be.

"Fine. Let's go," Snape said, motioning to the fireplace. Snape grabbed some floo powder and threw it in,

"Malfoy Manor"

"Now get in," Snape said, and Harry got in.

Harry hated using the floo system, and so when he arrived, he tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure of having you in my home, _uninvited_?" Lucius Malfoy silkily asked. Harry knew that he needed to think quick, Malfoy was ready to curse him.

"I need to see our Lord," Harry said, and Malfoy looked dumbfounded. No one noticed Snape stepping out of the fireplace.

"I would do as asked, Lucius," Snape said.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked, unable to believe that Harry Potter was in _his_ house, _asking _to see the Dark Lord.

"Can you not hear? I need to see the Dark Lord," Harry said, amused by Malfoy's reaction.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Severus?" the Dark Lord asked, coming into the parlour wanting to know what was keeping Lucius.

"My Lord," both Harry and Snape said, bowing down.

"I just came to inform you that they have found out about my allegiances. They have planned to lock me in a room in Snape's quarters. But I convinced Snape to let me leave," Harry explained.

"And why did Severus need convincing to do so?" the Dark Lord asked, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

"My Lord, I didn't want to arise suspicion. If they would find Potter gone they would know it was me, since he's staying in my quarters," Snape said, hoping not to get cursed.

"Very well. Don't hesitate next time. _Crucio_!" the Dark Lord said.

"I didn't want to stay there, my Lord. They know now about my true allegiances and I see no point in my staying there," Harry said.

"I understand, but don't you see how we can use this to our advantage? Think! _Crucio_!" the Dark Lord said cursing Harry.

"They are probably hoping you will turn against the Dark and join them again. Make them believe it. Gain their trust again. I don' care what you have to do to make them think you're on their side again," the Dark Lord ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Harry said, bowing.

"Now get back. You don't want them to find you missing. Severus make sure to allow Harry to come when I call," the Dark Lord said.

"Of course, my Lord," Snape said, bowing in respect.

"Now go. Lucius come," the Dark Lord said as he was leaving the room. Lucius was finally snapped out of his trance and followed.

When they returned to Snape's quarters he walked towards a room.

"This is your room. You better stay in here. I don't want to deal with a missing Potter," Snape said.

"Weren't you listening to what our Lord ordered me. I'm supposed to play a good little puppy and get back into their good graces," Harry said in disgust.

"Yes, and let's hope you don't fail," Snape said. It was obvious that he thought Harry would fail.

"Oh I won't. No one expected me to switch sides, so I'm thinking it would be quite easy to pretend to be that boy who lost sight of what was right. The poor boy-who-lived. Having been turned against the light side," Harry sarcastically said.

"Yes Potter. The poor boy-who-lived. Now get," Snape said and Harry entered his 'new' room.

**A/N Please Review!**


	12. The Idea

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 12 - The Idea

Harry's room was not very big. Someone could mistake it for a prison cell. _I guess that's what they think I deserve. This is always better than Azkaban_, Harry thought. The room had a four- poster bed, like the one that he had in Gryffindor. His trunk was at the end of his bed, although all of his clothes were put in the small dresser. There also was a desk and chair. Harry was surprised when he saw a small little window. Most likely it was just a charm since there was no way that windows could exist as far down in the dungeons as they were right now. There was a door that led to a small little bathroom, with only a shower. For the next week the only other communication was when a house elf would come to bring him food and ask what he would like to drink. Harry felt like he was going mad. He had tried to get out of his room, but it seemed impossible. He was almost finished studying his book that Harry had been able to take from the library, but Harry didn't want to study anymore. He felt coped up and he had a lot of pent up energy. Saturday night his mark started burning. Harry wondered if Snape was going to come get him or just leave him here, although the Dark Lord would most likely be furious with Snape if Harry wasn't there. Soon the door opened.

"Come on. I don't have all the time in the world," Snape said, holding the door open. Harry went to his trunk and took out his cloak and mask, and went out of his room for the first time since he was locked in.

Soon they were outside of Hogwarts' wards.

"I'm sure you can Apparate," Snape said.

"Of course. How did you think I would be able to get to meetings?" Harry sarcastically asked.

"I didn't realize you already went to meetings," Snape said in obvious surprise.

"If you didn't know, I was marked during the summer. I've been to many, many meetings," Harry said.

"I see," Snape said.

"Now can we please go. I for one don't like to get Crucioed," Harry said.

"I'm sure," Snape said and Harry Apparated, followed by Snape.

"My Lord," Harry said, bowing.

"Harry" the Dark Lord said, and at Harry's surprise continued, "I'm sure everyone by now will know what side you're really on."

"Thank you my Lord," Harry replied.

"My Lord," Severus said, coming forward.

"Severus, at least you remember to bring Harry with you," the Dark Lord said, "however next time I would like you to be on _time_! _Crucio_!" Snape withered on the floor, but didn't scream out.

"Tonight we have information that the Order will be moving the Grogniers tonight; a wealthy light family that continues to help fund that pathetic Order. One of our informants has found the location and we will attack tonight," the Dark Lord said.

"I want you, Lucius, to form a first and second attack group. We want to surprise the Order with our numbers. I want the second group to arrive 10 minutes after the first," the Dark Lord commanded.

"Yes, my Lord," Malfoy said.

"Harry, Severus, and Lucius will be part of the first group. Lucius, you will choose the others."

"Of course, my Lord," Malfoy responded and bowed.

"I want success," the Dark Lord dismissed.

"Potter, I don't know how you convinced the Dark Lord that your on our side, but you better not screw this up," Malfoy said once they were outside.

"I won't screw this up Malfoy. If anyone here is capable of screwing up it would be you," Harry said and walked away.

"You better watch your back_ Potter_," Malfoy said.

At half past eleven, the first group left. When they arrived at Grogniers house, they saw Order members and other Aurors surrounding the house. Lucius threw the first curse. Once the Order and Aurors noticed the Death Eaters, curses started flying all over the place. Harry threw many curses and even killed one Auror. For a moment the Order members and Aurors thought they could defeat the Death Eaters, since the Order and Aurors were almost outnumbering the Death Eaters, but then the second group of Death Eaters arrived and soon the Death Eaters outnumbered the the Order and Aurors. The Grogniers were all killed and soon more Aurors came. The numbers were even for about ten minutes, but more Aurors arrived and the Death Eaters Apparated away.

"Lucius report!" the Dark Lord commanded once everyone was back.

"We killed the Grogniers. About 13 Aurors and 3 Order members were killed. We had 8 casualties and 7 more injured," Malfoy reported.

"Good, but could have been better. _Crucio_!" the Dark Lord said, cursing Malfoy.

"Next time I expect more kills and less casualties," the Dark Lord said as a dismissal.

Harry and Snape both Apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Come on. We have to get back before someone notices us missing," Snape said, walking towards Hogwarts.

"I'm sure they won't. _Episkey_," Harry said, pointing his wand at his left wrist.

"Look at that, the boy wonder can actually cast a spell," Snape said after Harry's wrist was back at a normal angle.

"Oh, trust me Snape, I know more spells than some 7 years," Harry said and started to catch up with Snape and both walked back to Hogwarts in silence.

"I guess you were there tonight?" Dumbledore asked when Snape walked into his office.

"Yes, I was. As was Potter," Snape said, sitting down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I see," Dumbledore said.

"If anyone still thinks that _Potter_ didn't join at his own free will is out of his mind! Potter clearly was not coerced into joining the Dark Lord," Snape said.

"Severus are you sure-" Dumbledore began.

"I'm sure. You didn't see him the way he tortured and killed those people tonight. I'm sure he killed at least 2 Aurors and tortured at least 8!" Snape said.

"But are you sure it couldn't have just looked like it? I mean, there's just no way I will believe Harry has turned from the light unless I have absolute proof," Dumbledore said, defeated.

"There's no doubt in my mind. He did everything tonight of his own accord. And he didn't just do it, he _enjoyed_ doing it," Snape said.

"I just cannot understand. He was fine after last year, or at least we all thought he was. I don't even understand how he was able to get out during Christmas break," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, he wasn't marked during the Christmas holidays," Snape said.

"But we saw the mark..."Dumbledore trailed off.

"I said he didn't get the mark during the _Christmas_ holidays. He got it during the summer," Snape explained.

"The summer...I wish I could say he was under the Imperius Curse, but we all know he can fight it. I just can't figure out what made him want to join," Dumbledore said.

"Wait. What?" Snape asked after a moment of silence.

"The Imperius Curse, Severus" Dumbledore slowly said, amusement evident in his voice.

"But...of course...why didn't I think of that! It would make sense...but still...how..." Snape trailed off, slowly walking out of Dumbledore's office.

"Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I think I might know why-how Potter is following the Dark Lord," Snape said, walking out of Dumbledore's office.

"I hope you're right," Dumbledore said to an empty office.

**A/N Please Review!**


	13. The Research

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 13 - The Research

Snape spent the next days and nights researching for what he thought would be the answer to Potter's sudden switch of sides. He hoped he was right. Not just for the sake of the Wizarding World, but also for himself. He hated the constant spying and going back and forth. He wanted to be free from all of it. He just wanted to retire from his position at Hogwarts and maybe travel the world. Therefore, he was sitting in his sitting room, looking through books. He finally read a passage, the one he had been searching for the whole time. He couldn't believe his luck. The only thing he needed to do right now was to test Potter and see if this was truly what had happened with him. Snape just didn't know how he could confront the boy without arising suspicion. Unfortunately, his planning got disturbed by a _Pop_.

"There is mails for you sirs" a house elf said, holding out a piece of parchment. Snape took the parchment and the house elf left with another _Pop_.

_Severus,_

_the Dark Lord wishes to see you. Alone._

Snape didn't need to take a guess from whom it was. It was quite obvious that it was from Lucius. Only he would have used the most expensive parchment for such a short missive. Quickly tossing the parchment into the fire, Snape grabbed his robe and mask. Snape quickly fire called Dumbledore and told him that he was leaving and soon Snape was off of the grounds of Hogwarts and Apparated away.

"My Lord," Snape said, bowing before the Dark Lord.

"Severussss, rise," the Dark Lord said.

"I need you to brew me a potion, Lucsssuissss give him the insstructionsss," the Dark Lord said, motioning Lucius to come forward.

"I will need this asss sssoon ass you can make it, but remember, I do not like lazinesss..._Crucio_!"

"Yes, my Lord," Snape said, getting up from his position on the floor.

"Good...one more thing. I need you to give thissss to Harry. It'sss hisss next book that he needsss to ssstudy...make sssure he knowsss it all," the Dark Lord said, handing over a book.

"I will my Lord," Severus said, bowing before he Apparated back to Hogwarts.

Snape made his way to Dumbledore's office when he arrived.

"Severus, what was the meeting about tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"He just gave me a potion to brew for him. I do not know what it is. I've never brewed something like this, although judging by the ingredients, it seems similar to the liquid Cruciatus," Severus said, giving Dumbledore the piece of parchment with the potion on it.

"I see. I'm guessing you will spend the next days working on this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Indeed. Although he has not given me a specific time to complete the potion, he gets rather impatient if he does not receive it within three days. And seeing as this potion takes only two, I better get it finished soon," Severus said and Dumbledore nodded.

"This was not all though. He also gave me a book to give to _Potter_," Snape spat the name. Snape took the book and handed it over to Dumbledore.

"Apparently he wants Potter to learn the book and I'm supposed to make sure he knows all of it," Severus said.

"Well this book is definitely material beyond 7th year. I guess we have no choice but to give this to young ," Dumbledore sadly said.

"Of course. The Dark Lord will expect Potter to know all of these curses by the next meeting, and seeing how much he enjoys throwing dangerous curses around, I'm sure he will have no problem with it," Snape said. Dumbledore sighed, obviously disappointed in what Harry had to study.

"Very well Severus. Let me know if there is anything else," Dumbledore said, and with a nod Snape left his office. On his way to the dungeons, he realized that this would make the perfect opportunity to question Potter.

Once he reached Potter's door, Snape knocked once and then went in, closed the door behind him and warded it again. He didn't need Potter to escape.

"Potter, I have something for you from the Dark Lord," Severus said, handing the book to Potter, who was sitting on his bed, reading, what seemed to be, a different book on the Dark Arts.

"And why was I not at this meeting? I'm sure the Dark Lord could have given me this book personally," Potter said.

"He had wished to see me alone. Now make sure you read and learn all of these curses in here. I'm to make sure that you learn all of these and know them. You better not disappoint the Dark Lord, because it would not only mean that you get punished, but also me," Snape said.

"Don't worry _Snape_. I'm quite proficient in learning new curses. I'm glad to get something new. There's only so many times someone can read a book without learning anything, and I've read these about a million times already" Potter said, motioning to a pile of books that sat on his desk.

"Well see about that," Severus said. After a few silent moments, Potter looked up from his book.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, actually there is. While you were staying with the Dark Lord during the summer, did he ever give you any potions?" Severus asked, hoping Potter would say yes.

"Yes, but what does that matter, they were just healing potions. Why are you asking?" Potter asked, narrowing his eyes and looking at Snape suspiciously.

"It was just something I had overhead other Death Eaters talk about," Snape said, hoping Harry would leave it at that.

"Right..." Potter said, obviously not believing Snape, but not caring.

"Potter, do you remember that your mother sacrificed your life for you?" At Potter's nod, Snape continued, "and do you also realize, that she was a _mudblood_? A _mudblood_ sacrificed her life for _you_, Potter," Snape said, hoping to get a reaction from the boy. He saw turmoil in the boys eyes. Almost as if he was fighting a battle within. _This is a good sign, exactly what I was hoping for_, Snape thought, looking at the boy in front of him.

"Well _sir_, at least that _mudblood_ got what she deserved," Potter spat.

"And why would you care, _Snape_? I thought you didn't care about _mudbloods_. Or am I mistaken?" Potter asked.

"No, _Potter_, you were not mistaken. Now read that book, I have other things to do than arguing with you over my loyalties, which should be clear to _you_," Snape said, and left the room, warding it before he rushed to Dumbledore's office. He needed to tell him what he found out. He couldn't believe that he had never thought of it before, but then again, this was old magic.

"Headmaster, I've figured it out! It's _Pareo Mocius_," Snape said when he opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

**A/N Please Review!**


	14. The Answer

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 14 - The Answer

Harry was sitting in his room looking over the new book that he had received from the Dark Lord. He was happy that he was able to get another book to study. He wanted to learn some new curses that he hoped to be able to use on the next raid. He hoped there would be one soon. He had been cooped up in his room for too long and he was starting to feel restless. He started thinking about all of the things he would do once he got out of here. First he would go with the Dark Lord to try to finish off the Headmaster and then he would find his 'friends' and practice the new curses on them. He just read about the perfect curse he could use on the mudblood. It sliced the enemy in various places and also broke every bone slowly at the same time, and to make sure that the victim would not pass out right away, the person would be kept alive until every bone was broke. It was supposed to be very, very painful. Harry was smiling when he thought about the look that blood traitor would have on his face when he saw his mudblood girlfriend being mutilated by that curse. Then he would slowly torture the blood traitor, making sure he suffered so much that he would beg for death. Harry was finally awoken out of his thoughts by the burning of his Mark, he hoped Snape would come soon and take him to the Dark Lord. He needed to thank him for the book, and who knows, maybe he would be able to use some new curses on some _filthy_ muggle.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, surprised by seeing an out of breath Potions Master in his office.

"Potter's under the influence of _Pareo Mocius_," Snape said, sitting down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"_Pareo Mocius_? I've never heard of that before? What does this mean for Mr. Potter though?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's very old magic. Dark magic. It hasn't been used in over a hundred centuries, since it was banned after a disaster that broke out because of it. It is like the _Imperius Curse_, but in a liquid form and it works a bit differently too," Snape started to explain.

"A liquid _Imperius_? But how come Mr. Potter cannot fight it off?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well that's the thing about this potion, it affects the mind more so than the _Imperius Curse_. It makes the drinker believe completely that these are his own thoughts. The drinker does not realize that they are thoughts from the person cursing them, whereas with the _Imperius Curse_ that is the case, one can distinguish his own thoughts and those of the one that cursed them. They just try to fight it off the intruders thoughts and that's that, but not with this potion," Snape further explained.

"But why would Mr. Potter take this potion? Or when did he encounter it? He has been like this almost all year," Dumbledore asked.

"Remember how he has told us that he was marked in the summer?" Snape asked, and at Dumbledore's nod he continued, "Well from what I have gathered he was given potions, told that they were healing potions. As such, after three doses of the potion, it effects start slowly. And another thing is, that if there is already a little thought that would agree with the thoughts off the potion or even something that could justify it, causes the potion to have a stronger and faster affect than normal. And since Potter's home life have caused him to despise his muggle family, those feelings have helped justified his hate of muggles," Snape explained.

"So he was tricked into taking the potion and once he had the potion, he would slowly start to agree with whatever Voldemort thought, and then believing that it was his own mind, and not someone or something making him agree and follow?" Dumbledore asked to clarify that he had understood everything correctly.

"Indeed that seems to be the case. He would have started following the Dark Lord on his 'own' choices, thinking it was really him that would follow the Dark Lord and not the Dark Lord making him follow him. But another thing that makes this potion so dangerous is the fact that it is not easily detected, that's why most people under the influence of this potion stay under the influence of it for the rest of their lives. We're lucky to have thought of this or else, I'm not quite sure what would have happened to Potter. He would probably have been under the influence of this potion forever and served the Dark Lord faithfully for the rest of his life, believing that this was truly what he had wanted," Snape said.

"But if it so difficult to detect, how were you able to?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, as it is similar to the _Imperius Curse_, the person under the influence of the potion is still able to fight it off, it is just very difficult. When I asked him about his past, his mother and such, I could see an inner battle take place, but since the barriers in his mind are so strong he was not able to fight off the potion. The longer the person is under the influence of the potion the harder it is to fight off the potion, to the point where even you cannot remember your past beliefs. So in a sense, Potter would slowly start to forget that he was against the Dark Lord and that he didn't care about blood purity or the fact that he didn't hate muggles. That is why it is important to break through his barriers and fight off the potion as early as possible," Snape said.

"How do we break these barriers of his?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to get Harry back to his normal self.

"It can be very painful and difficult. A potion must be brewed to counter act the potion. I would be able to brew it and it would take around one week. Then he needs to brake through the barriers that the potion caused. This is the difficult and painful part. We will need to make his old memories resurface. The ones of his past. Such as his friendship with Weasley and Granger, and make him think about his previous thoughts on muggles and muggleborns. This can take a while, but I think that, believe it or not, his mind is strong enough to break through the barriers. After his barriers are broken, he should be back to his old self, and not under the Dark Lord's control," Snape explained.

"I guess you shall get on that potion right away. We cannot have Mr. Potter under the influence of this potion any longer. I must ask though, since he was under the influence of this potion, what about his actions? Were they his own or did the Dark Lord control him to do those things?" Dumbledore asked, although a bit apprehensive about the answer. There was a heavy silence, until finally Snape answered.

"Sadly, those are his own actions. Since he believes what the Dark Lord told him was true, his actions alone are really his. Only his 'beliefs' are not his own, but because of his beliefs, he acts the way he does," Snape said.

"So we can not blame Voldemort for Mr. Potter's actions?" Dumbledore asked.

"No we cannot, although few can blame him for wanting to do those actions. It would be like the Dark Lord telling you that I was a loyal Death Eater. You would believe it and in turn send me to Azkaban. It would be your own decision and own actions to send me there, and not the Dark Lord's. You would feel justified to take those actions, because of your belief that I was a loyal Death Eater. You would never do that if you didn't believe that I was a loyal Death Eater, but the potion would make you believe otherwise, which would cause you to take action," Snape tried to explain.

"Ahh, well I think that we better make sure that Mr. Potter gets that potion as soon as it is ready and then break through the barrier. I trust you will have the potion ready in a week?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes of course, I will get started with it right away," Snape said, and Dumbledore nodded his head. During a moment of silence, Snape's Mark burned. Noticing Snape's movement to his left arm, Dumbledore dismissed him.

Snape quickly went down to his quarters. He quickly grabbed his robe and mask, got Harry, and soon they Apparated away from Hogwarts.

**A/N Please Review!**


	15. Failure

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 15 - Failure

Harry and Snape bowed before the Dark Lord.

"_Crucio_!" the Dark Lord threw the curse at both.

"You have all failed me," the Dark Lord hissed in a dangerous tone.

"You all ssshould be thankful for Luciussss' good work," the Dark Lord said, while Lucius looked smug.

"You failed to kill all of the Grognierssss! The eldessst ssson wasss not there that day. The only reasssson we know thisss iss becausssse Luciusss heard minissstry officialsss talking about moving him to a ssssafe housse," the Dark Lord said, shocking everyone.

"I want him dead! Harry!" the Dark Lord called.

"Yes, my Lord," Harry said, bowing low before the Dark Lord.

"I want you to kill him! We have found out hisss location. Finissssh what ssshould have been done the firssst time around," the Dark Lord instructed.

"Of course my Lord, I won't fail you," Harry said, bowing again. The Dark Lord told Harry the location and Harry Apparated away.

When Harry reached the house, he noticed one Auror standing guard outside the house. Harry quickly shot _Avada Kedavra_ at him, and the Auror fell dead with a quiet thud. Harry checked for wards around the house, taking all of them down. He quickly went to the door, whispering a quiet _Alohomora_ and went inside. He looked around and listened for any sound inside. Hearing nothing, he quickly moved up the stairs. He saw a figure outside a door. Harry quickly hid in the shadows, making sure not to be seen. Realizing it was just another Auror, he cast the killing curse at him. Harry then moved to the door, knowing that this would be the room where the son would be.

Harry opened the door. He saw a figure lying on the bed, fast asleep. Harry could easily cast the killing curse and kill him, but that would not be as much fun. So Harry cast _Enervate_ on the body. The son shot up out of the bed, wand pointing around frantically.

"Who's there?" he called out to the room, not seeing Harry in the shadows. Slowly Harry stepped out.

"The one that's going to cause your death," Harry said.

"Death Eater," he yelled at Harry.

"You're smarter than I thought," Harry mocked, moving more into the light, slightly moving his hair.

"P-Potter…you're H-Harry P-P-Potter. But this can't be. You can't b-be here!" the son called, shocked at seeing Harry.

"Yes, what would everyone think if they found out that their savior was actually a Death Eater," Harry said, rolling up his sleeve to show him the Mark.

"No…this must be a trick…Harry Potter would never go Dark," he said, looking confident, but his voice betraying his fear.

"That's what everyone would like to think…but enough of this. You have to pay for causing my Lord more trouble than you're worth, _Crucio_!" Harry said, cursing him.

Harry threw curse after curse, even trying out some of his new curses. Finally, when Harry noticed that Grognier was on the brink of death, finished him off with an _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry disposed of the body, and then Apparated back to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, it is done," Harry said, bowing low and kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Good, at leassst I know I can count on one of my followersss," the Dark Lord said, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I only live to serve you, my Lord," Harry said, feeling proud for gaining the Dark Lord's approval.

After being dismissed, Harry Apparated back to Hogwarts. When he was walking down to the Dungeons he was grabbed by strong arms.

"Potter, glad you're back. We better get you into your room before Dumbledore finds out about your nightly escapades," Snape said, pulling Harry into his room.

"Whatever, as if I care what the old man knows," Harry spat, and soon the door was closed and locked. Harry got out of his robes and then went to take a shower, pleased with what he was able to accomplish for the day. He couldn't believe how much enjoyment he got from watching the man wither on the floor under the different curses. His joy at seeing the blood come out of the man's mouth and nose. Harry never knew the exhilarating feeling one could get from using dark magic. He wondered why he never used it before, but then he realized that it was because of that fool, Dumbledore, that he never used it before. Only light magic, which didn't have the same affect. Harry wished they would teach dark magic at Hogwarts, but sadly, they all feared it, thinking it was bad, but Harry didn't think so. He found it was just more magic someone would know and be able to use. He wished he would be able to do these kinds of things like today more often, but he wasn't always called. He was supposed to start convincing the Order that he felt remorse for what he had done, and that he wants to renounce the dark. However, Harry knew it would take a lot to make it convincing, because he would never want to switch sides again.

Snape walked into Dumbledore's office.

"He found out about Grogniers' son," Snape said.

"I'm guessing he sent someone to get rid of him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Potter was sent, and I'm sure he will get the job done," Snape said.

"I hope we can get Mr. Potter back to normal," Dumbledore said.

"It would be unfortunate if we couldn't," Snape agreed.

"And he will remember everything?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, everything," Snape said.

"I hope that Mr. Potter will be able to handle it all," Dumbledore said.

"We just need to make sure we explain everything to him, so that he realizes that none of it was his fault," Snape said.

"That will be the difficult part, Severus, but we can only hope for the best," Dumbledore said. Snape felt his wards in the dungeon shift.

"It seems like Potter is back. I must go and catch him. He won't know the password to get in," Snape explained.

"Go Severus, just let me know when you are ready to administer the potion to Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, and Snape quickly left his office to find Harry.

**A/N Please Review!**


	16. Pareo Mocius

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 16 - Pareo Mocius

For the next week Snape worked on the Dark Lord's potion and also the counter potion to _Pareo Mocius_. Snape was glad that at least the Dark Lord didn't call him and he had the time to work on the potion. Snape was trying to think of different memories he would need to use in order to break Potter's mental barriers. When Snape was done with the potion, he bottled it and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted.

"I have finished the potion," Snape said, taking out the vile.

"Excellent. I'm guessing you would like to administer it to Mr. Potter today?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would, however, I do not know how I will get him to drink the potion," Snape said.

"Well I would think you would want to do this here, in my office, as I will be around if anything should happen," Dumbledore said and at Snape's nod continued, "then it should be no problem. He will come up here and I'll order tea which will contain the potion."

"But how can you be sure that he will drink the tea?" Snape asked.

"He would not want to appear rude," Dumbledore said as an explanation.

"Trixy," Dumbledore called and a house elf appeared.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, sir, What can Trixy do for you?" the house elf asked.

"Would you please get us some tea?" Dumbledore asked.

"Severus, please fetch Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Snape said and left to get Mr. Potter.

While Dumbledore was waiting for Harry and Snape to arrive, the tea came and he added the potion to it. Finally the door opened and Harry was standing there with Snape behind him.

"Harry, come in," Dumbledore, indicating a seat which Harry took.

"I just wanted to talk to you, some tea?" Dumbledore said, offering Harry a cup. Not wanting to offend Dumbledore, Harry accepted the tea and took a smal sip. Knowing that Harry would need to drink the whole cup, Dumbledore and Snape kept talking to Harry. Finally when the whole cup was drained, they waited for some indication that the potion had worked. All of a sudden Harry doubled over and grabbed his head. When Harry finally looked up, his eyes were glazed over.

"Potter, remember who died for you when you were a baby?" Snape asked.

"My mother," Harry answered feeling as if his head was about to explode.

"Yes, exactly you mother, a muggle-born, saved your life," Snape said, and as hoped, he got a reaction out of Harry.

"My m-other a m-mud-ggle born…" Harry trailed off. He felt like he couldn't concentrate completely. He felt as if all of his thoughts and memories were all in a jumble.

"What about your first friend, isn't he friends with muggle-borns?" Snape asked.

"Ron…yes…he is…" Harry slowly said. He was trying to sort out the things in his head, but the pain just kept increasing. It was as if there was a pressure in his head, trying to be released.

"And who is considered the smartest witch of our time?" Snape asked again. He hoped Harry's mental barriers would break soon. He didn't have many more memories that he would be able to use.

"H-Hermione," Harry said.

"And isn't she also a muggle-born?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Harry whisphered. The pain was starting to become unbearable. He felt like the walls in the office were closing in.

"Isn't it also, true that the Dark Lord himself, is a half-blood?" Snape asked.

"Yesss," Harry said, feeling darkness over come him, he didn't fight it, and soon, Harry fell to the floor.

"Potter," Snape yelled, trying to get Harry to wake up.

"Well Severus, it seems like maybe it worked," Dumbledore said, coming out of the corner that he had stayed in during the questioning.

"We won't know for sure. He could have just passed out from the pressure of the barriers, or he could have broken through, using ll of his magical energy. We will know for sure when he was woken up," Snape explained.

"Maybe you should take him to your quarters," Dumbledore suggested.

"I will," Snape said, picking up Harry's form from the floor.

When Snape arrived at his quarters, he put Harry on the couch. He didn't want Harry to wake up in his room.

For the next three days, Harry laid unconscious on the couch. Snape was starting to worry. He knew Harry might fall unconcious, but not for such a long period of time. Snape started to second guess himself, that maybe something was wrong with the potion.

On the fourth night, Snape was called.

"My Lord," Snape said, bowing respectfully. Snape hoped he wouldn't get cursed too much for not bringing Potter.

"Where issss Harry, Sseverussss?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"He's unconcious, my Lord," Snape said, knowing that it was the truth.

"And why isss he asss ssuch?" the Dark Lord questioned, a Crucio on the tip of his tongue.

"He's sick, my Lord," Snape said, knowing that he would be cursed soon.

"_Crucio_! Then why didn't you brew him a potion?"

"I did my Lord, it's just that he is really sick," Snape said, hoping the Dark Lord would believe him and then leave him alone for the rest of the meeting.

"_Crucio_! Next time make sssure he doesssn't get sssick in the firsst place," the Dark Lord said, knowing it was a somewhat ridiculous demand.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape said.

"Now, my followers, tonight we shall…" Snape started to tune out the Dark Lord's speech. Snape just hoped that the potion really worked and the next time Potter would be with the Dark Lord it would be to kill him and not bow down to him.

When Snape returned from the meeting, he took a potion to help with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. When he went back to check on Potter, he noticed that his eyes were slowly starting to open.

"Potter?" Snape questioned, and a groan was his response.

**A/N Please Review!**


	17. Trying to Explain

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 17 – Trying to Explain

"Potter," Snape repeated.

"Where am I?" Harry slowly asked. His head felt like it was about to explode.

"You're in my quarters. Do you remember what happened?" Snape asked. Now was the moment of truth. Either Harry broke through the mental barriers, or it had been too late with the potion and he still believes everything that the Dark Lord told him.

"What do you mean, remember?" Harry asked, not noticing the defeated look on Snape. He was really confused. He remembered being tortured, along with his friends. Then taking the Dark Mark and killing muggles, and enjoying it! _Oh no…what have I done? I killed people…and I liked it. I joined the Dar—Voldemort…I think I'm going to be-_

With those thoughts Harry threw up over the side of the bed, surprising Snape.

"What…I…killed innocent…enjoyed…how…" Harry trailed off, feeling as confused as ever. He looked at his left arm, and there it was. The Dark Mark. He started to realize that all the feelings associated with what he had done, are genuine. He really did want to and enjoyed killing those muggles. He really did what he always feared to do. He joined the Da—Voldemort.

"Potter…Potter you need to calm down," Snape said, trying to avoid having Harry go through a panic attack.

"I killed those people and enjoyed it," Harry said, despair in his voice, "I killed…I joined the D—Voldemort…willingly…" Harry rambled off.

"No you didn't," Snape tried to reassure.

"No I did. I know my feelings. I liked killing all those people," Harry said, almost not believing that he truly felt like that.

"No Potter, you listen to me. You didn't like killing people and you didn't _freely_ join the Dark Lord. Although it may feel like that for you, it's not true. He made you take a potion which made you believe all those thoughts to be true. He made you want to join him and do all those things," Snape explained.

"It doesn't matter. I killed. I liked killing…I'm no better than Voldemort," Harry said, wrapping his arms around himself and rocking back and forth on the bed, tears running down his face.

"You are not like that monster, remember that," Snape said, leaving the room to give Harry a chance to think.

Severus decided to go see the Headmaster and tell him of Potter's condition. _Let's hope he gets better_ Severus thought.

"Severus," the Headmaster greeted.

"Headmaster," Severus said, taking a seat in front of him.

"Has Harry woken up yet?" the Headmaster asked.

"He has. That is why I came up here. He remembers everything, however, he also truly believes that the feelings he felt were genuine," Severus explained.

"Well then we need to make sure he understands," the Headmaster said.

"I tried, but it didn't seem like he truly understood what I said," Severus told him.

"We will just have to try harder," he said.

"I will go to check on him again, Headmaster," Severus said, nodding his head towards the Headmaster and then leaving his office.

When Severus arrived at his quarters, he realized that it was really quiet. He couldn't even hear Harry's even breathing, indicating that he was asleep. Looking around his quarters, he couldn't find Harry at all. Not trying to panic, he quickly walked back to the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster! It's Potter! He's gone!" Severus said.

"You checked your quarters?" the Headmaster asked.

"Of course!" Severus snapped.

"We must search the castle immediately. We don't know in what kind of mental state he is in right now. Alert the rest of the staff while I will alert Minerva" the Headmaster said, walking to the floo to call Professor McGonagall.

When all of the staff members were assembled in the Headmaster's office, Severus addressed them all.

"It seems that Mr. Potter has left my quarters and we don't know where he is. It is imperative that he be found. We do not know what his mental state will be like right now as he has experienced some traumatic memories. As soon as you find him, bring him back here," Severus said.

"We shall all split up…" the Headmaster started, but Severus tuned him out, instead, he tried to come up with some ideas of where the boy would be. Once everyone left the office to look for Potter, Severus went first to the dungeons.

When he was done looking there, Severus decided to go to the Astronomy Tower. No one had gone there yet, and although he thought it'd be unlikely for Harry to be there, as he most likely would be at the Quidditch Pitch, he still walked up the steps to the Tower.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Harry standing on the ledge.

"Potter," Severus said softly, so as not to startle the boy.

"What do you want? Come to gloat. Innocent little Potter isn't so innocent after all," Harry said, bitterness obvious in his voice.

"I did not. As I had tried to explain to you before, you are not at fault. Although those feelings may seem like genuine feelings to you, they are not. They were created by a potion. Do you really think that you would change your mind from one moment to the next?" Severus tried to reason.

"They had Ron, Hermione, and Ginny you know," Harry said softly.

"No they didn't," Snape bluntly said.

"Yes they did!" Harry said forcefully. He didn't want to think about the fact that he joined Voldemort to save his friends when it wasn't his friends that he was saving.

"Trust me Potter, they were just polyjuiced Death Eaters," Severus said, not realizing the internal struggle that Harry was having.

_I did it all for nothing. I killed. Murdered. For nothing. Nothing. I'm a monster. Just like him_… Harry's thoughts continued.

Severus saw that Harry was thinking about something, he was just hoping that the boy would step away from the ledge. He didn't know if he could get to Harry in time if he really did jump. Severus slowly started moving towards Harry. Harry was so deep in though that he didn't even notice Snape getting closer.

"It was all for nothing. I'm a murder…a monster," Harry brokenly said, taking a step and jumping off.

**A/N Please Review!**


	18. Our Advantage

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 18 – Our Advantage

_"It was all for nothing. I'm a murder…a monster," Harry brokenly said, taking a step and jumping off._

- - -  
Severus was prepared for this, although he still couldn't believe that the boy would really jump, and casted a spell, causing Harry to fall into a net, which Severus pulled up.

"I cannot believe you would be this stupid Potter. Do you know how many people would be upset if they knew what you did? Do you not realize that you have absolutely no reason to do this to yourself!" Severus vented, while the boy looked at him with terrified eyes.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing," Severus said, grabbing a hold of Potter and dragging him to the Hospital Wing.

"Severus, did you find Harry?" Poppy asked, not seeing Harry behind the Professor.

"Yes I have, he's right here," Severus said, dragging Harry out front. As soon as Poppy saw him, she dragged him over to a bed and checked him over. She brought over some viles and made Harry drink them. Soon Harry was asleep and the Headmaster had arrived.

"Severus, where did you find him?" the Headmaster asked.

"He was about to jump from the Astronomy Tower, well I should say he did," Severus said.

"What could have made him do this?" the Headmaster wondered.

"I'm sure it was all of the emotional stress. He was still in shock and didn't know what to do," Severus explained.

"I feel terrible. We should have seen this coming once he broke through those barriers," the Headmaster said sadly.

"I should think his friends should be informed. I'm sure Harry could use them at this point," the Headmaster said, walking out of the infirmary, intending to find Harry's friends.

Harry slowly woke up in the morning. At first he was confused where he was, and then he remembered; his memories, joining the Death Eaters, killing, murdering, Snape, jumping, and then being dragged to the infirmary. Harry started to feel dizzy with all of these memories and emotions running through his head.

"Ah, Harry I see you're awake, here drink this," Pomfrey said, handing Harry a potion vile.

"It's a nutrient potion. It seems like you haven't eaten in the last couple of days," Pomfrey explained at his questioning look.

"When will I be able to leave?" Harry asked, hoping he would be released in an hour or so.

"Probably not until this afternoon, I'm afraid," she said, walking back to her office.

Slowly Harry drifted off to sleep, but quickly woke again when his memories started flowing back into his head. He couldn't stand these thoughts and feelings. He just wanted it all to end. To go back to the way things were. He didn't want people to know of what he had done. He didn't want them to know that he was a murderer. That he killed innocent people and enjoyed it.

"Oh Harry!" he heard a voice exclaim. He looked over to the door of the infirmary and saw Ron and Hermione standing there. Harry felt so ashamed that he looked away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Harry…there's nothing to be sorry for. The Headmaster explained everything to us. It wasn't you. It wasn't your fault," Hermione tried to reassure her friend.

"Yeah mate, it was You-Know-Who…not you," Ron lamely added.

"I…I killed…I murdered…I'm no better than Voldemort," Harry quietly said.

"Oh Harry…but it wasn't you," Hermione said, and at Harry's look continued, "Well it was…but not really. I mean, yes it was you, but not really you..ahh I'm not making any sense. Just know this, it wasn't truly _you_ Harry. The Harry everyone knows wouldn't do anything like that. It was You-Know-Who all along Harry, not you," Hermione said.

"I just can't forget. Their screams…their faces. They pleaded and pleaded and I just…killed them," Harry said, whispering the last part. Hermione had tears running down her face. She walked over to Harry and hugged him.

"But it wasn't you Harry. It wasn't you," she repeated.

The next day, Harry felt a bit better, but was still in the infirmary as the Headmaster still didn't want him to leave. Harry still couldn't forget about what he, no what Voldemort had made him do. Now he was starting to feel angry, angry at Voldemort, but also angry at himself for getting into this situation. He just wanted to get revenge on him for all he caused. He hoped he would be able to cause Voldemort as much pain as he has caused everyone else. He never thought he could feel so much hate for one person, but then again, anything is possible when it concerns Voldemort.

"Ah Harry, I hope you are well," the Headmaster said when he came to visit Harry in the afternoon.

"I'm fine thanks," Harry replied.

"I just wanted to discuss with you about what we are going to do," the Headmaster said.

"I don't know," Harry whispered.

"For now, Voldemort doesn't know that you have broken the barriers, so we could use this to our advantage," the Headmaster started. Harry knew it might come to this. At least this way he could catch Voldemort off guard when his most 'loyal' Death Eater killed him.

"Now you don't need to do this, but I was thinking that maybe you could continue going to meetings and spying. Also, it would make sure you stay close to him, and when the time comes to kill him, well…" the Headmaster trailed off.

"I understand sir, and I would like to do it," Harry said in a confident voice.

"Great, I'm glad," the Headmaster said, and at that moment Harry's mark began to burn. The Headmaster saw Harry's flinch and the movement of his left arm.

"Good luck Harry," he said, and with that left the infirmary. Harry quickly walked to Snape's quarters, and when Snape opened his door, Harry rushed in and grabbed his cloak and mask from his trunk.

"Let's go," Harry coldly said to Snape. For a second, Severus thought Death Eater Harry was back, but soon realized that this is how Harry had to be in order to continue to fool the Dark Lord. Severus followed Harry and soon both disappeared in the night with a _Pop!_

**A/N Please Review!**_  
_


	19. The Plan

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 19 – The Plan

As soon as Harry arrived, he awkwardly bowed in front of Voldemort.

"M-My Lo-Lord," Harry stuttered.

"_Crucio!_ Don't ssstutter in my presssencsse," Voldemort said.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I'm just getting over my…sickness," Harry replied, remembering the excuse Snape had made for him not being at the last meeting.

"Next time you better not get ssssick. I can't have one of my besssst followersss too sssick to come at my call," said Voldemort.

"It won't happen again," Harry said.

"Now, today we have found out that in the ministry they are trying to…" Voldemort began, but Harry soon tuned him out.

Finally when the meeting was over, Harry started to walked out the door.

"Harry," Voldemort called out, "stay."

Harry walked back over to Voldemort, wondering why he was called to stay behind. He looked over to Snape who just starred back blankly.

"Severussss, I'm ssure you can find your own way back," Voldemort told him.

"Of course my Lord," Snape said, bowing and then leaving the room.

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts, wondering why the Dark Lord wanted Potter to stay behind.

"Ah Severus, where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Dark Lord called him to stay behind. I'm not sure why," Severus said.

"No matter. What happened tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not much. Apparently he has added more spies in the ministry. He's also becoming more paranoid. He almost killed Nott when he failed to convince the Dark Lord that he didn't let his information fall into the wrong hands. Otherwise not much happened," Severus reported.

"We need to find those spies within the ministry. We have only been able to pinpoint some Departments, but not the actual people themselves. The more he has there, the more vulnerable the ministry becomes," Dumbledore said. They had been trying to find Voldemort's spies inside the ministry for years, but they were never able to find the right people. There were even some suspected spies from the first war that stayed behind in the ministry. The more spies that would end up in the ministry, the less people were there for the Order to trust, although they hardly trusted anyone anymore that was in the ministry.

"He never mentions names. He's too paranoid for that," Severus said.

"Very well, you better get back to your quarters, you look tired," Dumbledore said, leaving Severus alone in the office.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My Lord," Harry said.

"You were gone for a while Harry," Voldemort began, "It makes me wonder why."

"I was sick, my Lord," Harry replied.

"Yesss, yess, that is what you sssaid," Voldemort said, "Tipsss," he called out.

"Y-yes m-ma-master," a house elf said.

"Bring the prisoner," Voldemort ordered the elf.

"Right away sir," the elf said and soon returned with a bloody body.

"Harry, ssince you missed the lassst meeting, I'm sssure you're dissssappointed about misssing out on the _fun,_" Voldemort said, motioning to the body on the floor in front of them.

"Of course, my Lord," Harry said.

"Well," Voldmort said, impatience evident.

"_Cru-Crucio!_" Harry yelled, almost not getting the curse out. The man screamed in pain. Harry was about to stop the curse, but he saw Voldemort's grin, and thus continued with the curse.

With a bone crushing and cutting curse next, Harry killed for the first time not under the influence of Voldemort.

"Tipss," Voldemort called out, looking at the dead body that lay on the floor bellow.

"Yes ma-master," the elf said.

"Get rid of this filth," he said.

"Of cou-course, right away," the elf said, and the body vanished.

"Now that you've had sssome fun, it'ss time to disssuccusss our plan," Voldemort said.

"My Lord?" Harry questioned, trying to forget about the man he just killed.

"We sshall take Hogwartss once and for all," Voldemort began, "With ministry spies in place, it ssshall be eassy enough to take the minisstry over once Hogwartsss hasss fallen."

"Of course, my Lord," Harry agreed, barley able to hide his shock at the fact that an attack on Hogwarts was going to take place soon.

"We will need people on the inssside ssso that the wardsss can be weakened," Voldemort said, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm sure I would be able to get people inside," Harry said, hoping that he could follow through with that.

"Excsssellent," Voldemort hissed.

"How will we be able to stop Du-Dumbledore from noticing that the wards are being taken down?" Harry questioned.

"_Crucio!_ Don't question my plan! You won't have to worry about it. It'ssss all being taken care of," Voldemort said, and Harry nodded in acknowledgement, not wanting to get cursed again.

"I will leave the pleasssure of killing that old fool of a Headmassster to you," Voldemort told Harry. Harry started to feel sick when he thought of killing the Headmaster. The man was like a grandfather to Harry. He would never be able to kill him.

"Unlessss you don't want to," Voldemort hissed, suspicion and anger in his voice.

"No, no, of course I want to, my Lord. I was just…just thinking of how to make it as painful as possible," Harry said, hoping he sounded convincing enough.

"Go back now, we don't want them to get susssspicioussss," Voldemort said, and Harry apparated away, not hesitating to get away from Voldemort.

The moment he landed outside of Hogwarts grounds, he threw up everything that was in his stomach. His memories of what he did to the man, torturing and killing him, came back full force, making Harry dry heave some more.

For a couple of moments, Harry just kneeled there on the ground. He kept going over everything that happened in the meeting. He just wanted to forget it all. Everything lately, Harry wanted to forget. At least the last couple of months he could blame his actions on Voldemort, although he sometimes felt like he couldn't, but those of tonight…those were his own. He kept hearing the screams of the man as he was torturing him and the happy, gleeful expression on Voldemort's face. Harry retched again. If this was how he was going to live his life for the next while, he didn't want to continue. But then he remembered Voldemort's plan. He wanted to attack Hogwarts. He wanted Harry to kill the Headmaster. _Maybe we could use this to our advantage_, Harry thought, _I could corner Voldemort and kill him…he wouldn't suspect anything like that happening_. With that thought in mind, Harry slowly walked up to the castle and then slowly to the Headmaster's office.

**A/N Please Review!**


	20. It Begins

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 20 – It Begins

"Headmaster," Harry said when he arrived in the Headmaster's office.

"Harry, Severus said that Voldemort kept you back," the Headmaster said.

"Yes, he talked to me about his plans," Harry started, "He plans to attack Hogwarts and have me kill you," Harry bluntly said.

"I see. How does he plan to do this?" the Headmaster asked.

"He wants me to get people inside to weaken the wards. I don't know how he plans to do this without you being alerted. He didn't want to tell me. He will then attack when the wards are weakened and I'm left to kill you," Harry explained.

"Did he tell you who will weaken the wards or when?" the Headmaster asked.

"I'm the one that will get people inside, I was thinking the secret passage way from the Shrieking Shack. He will tell me exactly who I'm supposed to let in, I won't get to choose. He also didn't tell me when he was planning the attack. He made it sound like it was going to be in the next couple of days though," Harry said.

"I'm sure the secret passageway will work. We will make sure no one will be in your way. We need Voldemort to feel confident and keep believing that you are actually still on his side. We will need to make some plans for when they attack," the Headmaster said, and with that dismissed Harry.

For the next two days, the Professors and the Order all planned for the attack on Hogwarts. They had planned to have people in place to make sure all of the students will be evacuated out when the attack begins, in order to save as many lives as possible. Other Professors and Order members will be ready for the attack on the school, and the Auror office would be called to be notified of the attack. They didn't want to let them know too early, as they didn't know if Voldemort had any spies in the Department and would then result in Voldemort knowing that Harry wasn't on his side anymore.

Harry would then try to find Dumbledore when the attack starts, to make it look like he was going to try to kill him, but in reality he would just be waiting out the time until he could kill Voldemort. Harry couldn't kill him too early, as the chance that a Death Eater could kill Harry in return was higher than if Harry tried to kill Voldemort later, when more Order members and Aurors were around.

Harry felt nervous as ever. He needed to make sure he did everything right. He spoke with Dumbledore and both agreed that the battle was the best opportunity for Harry to kill Voldemort. Harry felt anxious. He was afraid that he would get killed before he had the chance to kill Voldemort. Sadly, Harry had no choice. He needed to kill him, otherwise Harry wouldn't know how to continue. He was sick of being part of a stupid war. Of having to play the hero. All he ever wanted was to be _just_ Harry. No boy-who-lived, no hero, just simply Harry. At this point, he just wanted everything to be over with already. He hoped everything would go to plan and Voldemort would be gone by the end of the week.

On the third day, Harry got called to Voldemort. _This is it_ Harry thought, quickly letting the Headmaster know about being called.

"My Lord," Harry said, bowing.

"Harry… Nott, Avery, and Kivoy will be going with you. Make sssure the wardsss are down by _tonight_. We will attack then. We will be waiting for the wardssss to be weak enough to break through. From then on, you go on and find the old fool and finisssh him off," Voldemort said.

"It will be done," Harry said, motioning to the other Death Eaters to follow him.

"We will apparate to the Shrieking Shack," Harry said, apparating away, not giving any time for the others to question him.

Once all arrived outside of the Shrieking Shack, Harry told him about his plan.

"There is a secret passageway from here onto Hogwarts grounds. Once we are on the grounds we will use a Disillusionment Charm and from there take down the wards. Remember, the Dark Lord needs us to be done by tonight. There is no room for mistakes," Harry commanded and started walking up to the Shrieking Shack.

"Are you sure no ones watching this passageway?" Nott asked.

"No one uses it and no one knows about it," Harry assured, but also knowing that he made sure that no one would prevent them from getting onto Hogwarts grounds tonight.

They slowly made their way through the passageway and finally arrived on the grounds. Nott and Avery started examining the wards and soon all of them started taking them down.

"Won't Dumbledore notice the wards being taken down?" Harry asked, curious how they planned to take down the wards without the Headmaster knowing, well if the Headmaster didn't know about it in the first place.

"We will simultaneously put up other wards while we take the other ones down. Also, I am in possession of this little object. He won't notice a thing," Avery said, showing Harry a small little black globe.

"And what does that do?" Harry asked, pointing to the object that Avery held.

"This rare little thing will make sure that Dumbledore keeps thinking all of his wards are in place, although, they really aren't," he explained.

"Ah, well we best get to it. I for one don't want to disappoint the Dark Lord," Harry said and soon all of them got to work. Nott and Kivoy taking down the wards, while Avery put up other ones. Harry just watched them, hoping everything would go as planned tonight. If it did, Voldemort would be gone by tomorrow. That thought got Harry anxious. If anything went wrong, well, he didn't even want to think about the consequences.

"The wards should be down enough for the Dark Lord to get in," Nott announced.

"Then should we stop now?" Harry asked.

"No we need to continue to take them down, the more we get done, the harder it will be for Dumbledore to reinforce them," Kivoy explained.

"I should find Dumbledore now," Harry said, wanting to get away when the battle started.

"No, the Dark Lord told you to go when he came," Avery said sounding suspicious.

"Fine, I just want the old fool dead already," Harry said, hoping that he sounded convincing enough.

They soon heard the sound of apparating, and Harry realized that this was the beginning. He saw Death Eater after Death Eater arrive. Harry felt like he was going to panic, but he knew, that now, was not the time.

"Go look for the old fool now and finisssh him off before hisss ssstupid Order comesss to help," Voldemort hissed. Harry almost jumped, not realizing that Voldemort had arrived.

"My Lord," Harry said, bowing his head and walking up to the castle to find the Headmaster. Now, all Harry had to do was find the perfect time to finish off Voldemort.

**A/N Please Review!**


	21. The Battle

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 21 – The Battle

"Headmaster," Harry called out when he saw the Headmaster walking down the hall.

"Harry, I trust everything went as planned?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be on my way to kill you," Harry said with an amused smirk evident on his face.

"Yes, well I hope that you don't succeed," the Headmaster said. Harry's reply, however, was cut short when they heard an explosion.

"It sounds like the battle has begun," the Headmaster sadly said.

"Most of the students should be gone by now. We started to evacuate them the moment you had left," the Headmaster said.

"So now what do I do? I just stay here and wait? Won't Voldemort know I didn't kill you when he sees you out there?" Harry questioned.

"I will make myself known when the time is right for you to kill Voldemort. He will think that you'll follow me out there," the Headmaster explained.

"But when will I know?" Harry asked.

"You will know," and with that the Headmaster left down the hallway.

Harry was getting more and more nervous. The Headmaster had been cryptic and now Harry was worried that he would miss the 'signal'. _Sometimes I really hate it when the Headmaster says his little riddles and then leaves_ Harry thought. The Headmaster was known to talk in riddles, but sometimes Harry thought that he took that too far.

As more time past, Harry got more and more anxious. He just wanted to run out there and yell the killing curse at Voldemort and hope with good luck that the curse hits him. However, Harry kept pacing back and forth hoping that his time would come to fight and just get it over with. Soon, Harry saw Fawkes fly through the window onto his shoulder and Harry realized that this must be the 'signal' that the Headmaster was talking about.

Harry quickly started walking down the hallway, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

When he arrived outside on the grounds, he saw that the Headmaster was fighting with Death Eaters and on his way to Voldemort. Harry ran over, knowing what was about to happen.

"Ahhh Harry, you're jusssst in time to finally kill thisss old fool," Voldemort hissed.

"I won't be killing him, but I will be killing a fool," Harry bravely said, although were that bravery was coming from, he didn't know.

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort angrily shouted.

"You heard me. I'm not killing him," Harry said, slowly walking closer to Voldemort.

"You will kill him, I order you to," Voldemort said.

"No. You can't order me either. I'm not some sort of servant," Harry calmly replied, although inside he felt like he was about to pass out from all of this stress.

"You pledged your loyalty to me! You will obey," Voldemort yelled.

"I didn't pledge my loyalty. Well…I guess you could say I did, but really, it was just you playing with my mind," Harry said.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort shouted. Harry was almost hit, but stepped out of the way, and the curse hit an unexpected person that was watching what was going on between Voldemort and Harry.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Looks like your aims getting off," Harry said mockingly. Harry felt his hands shaking and his palms felt sweaty.

"You were never supposed to break your barriers! You were supposed to follow me!_Crucio!_" Voldemort shouted out again, angry that his plan obviously failed.

"I guess this relationship just wasn't meant to be," Harry mocked.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort yelled, however, Harry again stepped out of the way and shot his own spell at Voldemort.

"_Expelliarmus_." Sadly, the spell didn't help at all. Harry was hoping he would only really need to use the killing curse one more time, and only to kill Voldemort. He still felt sick of everything he had done to those innocent people. As much as he tried to tell himself that it hadn't truly been him, he still felt like he had been. Thus, he only wanted to say the killing curse and be done with it.

"Ha! Have you gone soft?" Voldemort mocked, casting the killing curse again, and missing, again.

Harry was starting to get tired with this continued talk. He hoped he would kill Voldemort with his next curse and then peace could finally occur in the Wizarding World. He knew that the Headmaster planned to re-establish the ministry and make sure that all of Voldemort's followers that worked in the ministry would be taken to Azkaban. They would also make sure that every single person got a trial, no matter how guilty they seem. They didn't want a repeat of Sirius' case. Harry just hoped that with all of the changes that are planned to take place, that they would be able to help to re-build the Wizarding World to what it used to be, and that the prejudices would end once and for all.

"Trust me I haven't gone soft. Not at all. But I never want to turn into an ugly monster like you. _Avada Kedavra_," Harry yelled out at the same time that Voldemort said the curse. Both curses met, and the same thing that happened when Voldemort was resurrected; both cores met. Harry just hoped that things would turn out better than the last time, and that Voldemort would be killed.

Harry was slowly starting to feel tired. He wanted to give in and just let the curse hit him, but he also knew that the only way to kill Voldemort was to kill him now. He started thinking of everything that he was saving. The families, strangers, his friends, and everyone else that Harry cared about. Harry slowly started to feel his power increase, but didn't know if it would be enough. He fought with all of his strength, and soon he just heard a bang and felt his world turn black.

IIIIIIIIII

The people that saw the duel taking place, were in shock when they saw a bright flash and the heard a bang. Soon all that was left was a dead body and another one that was unconscious. Quickly people came out of their shock and started to move to the bodies, to check who was dead and who was alive.

**A/N Please Review!**


	22. Another Trial

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 22 – Another Trial

People quickly moved towards the body of Voldemort to make sure he was really dead.

"He's dead," one of them shouted, and shouts of joy went around the battle field.

As fast as possible, Aurors and others tried to arrest as many Death Eaters as they could before they tried to apparate away.

"What about Harry?" Dumbledore asked, as he was the closest one to the scene.

"He seems to have fallen into a coma due to magical exhaustion," one of the men tending to Harry said.

"Good, bring him to the Hospital Wing. We'll have Poppy check him over," Dumbledore commanded and went off to speak to one of the Aurors.

The next day, the _Daily Prophet_ already wrote an article on the Battle that took place at Hogwarts.

_You-Know-Who Defeated!_

_It is my pleasure to announce to the Wizarding World that last night You-Know-Who was finally defeated by Harry Potter. _

_Sources say that Death Eaters were able to apparate onto the grounds of Hogwarts. No one knows for sure how this could have happened as many people know that only the Headmaster is able to take down the powerful wards by which Hogwarts is protected._

_Apparently students had been evacuated earlier that same evening by teachers. Some people suspect that there had been a spy for Dumbledore that gave the tip off. Some students had remained to fight, but none of them were seriously injured._

_When the Death Eaters arrived on the grounds, Aurors were immediately called onto the scene to fight. You-Know-Who shortly apparated and joined the fight. Witnesses say that they saw Harry Potter running into the castle, presumably to find the Headmaster. Mr. Potter was not seen until the battle between him and You-Know-Who._

_Dumbledore later came out to fight, and although many expected him to fight with You-Know-Who, the fight never took place. Instead, Mr. Potter came running out of the castle and straight to You-Know-Who. Witnesses say that they were surprised that You-Know-Who did not attack right away, but he seemed surprised at Mr. Potter's words and later on started the duel. No one is quite sure about the words that were exchanged between You-Know-Who and Mr. Potter, but we do know whatever they said, it angered both parties. _

_There were some close calls, according to witnesses, with curses that were shot at Mr. Potter. However, he wasn't hit, and instead retaliated with his own curses. The most amazing display of power was when both You-Know-Who and Mr. Potter shot off the killing curse, causing their wand cores to connect. Sources say that this was due to a shared Phoenix core by both wands. Not many were sure who was going to win, and at some point it had looked like You-Know-Who would be the winner, but rest assured after a bright flash of light and a loud bang, it was over. You-Know-Who had fallen to his death. _

_Now the question remains, what about Mr. Potter? Sources have confirmed that he is alive; however, he is in a coma due to magical exhaustion. The entire Wizarding World is anxious for him to wake up so that congratulations may be given out._

_The casualties that were inflicted were not as numerous for the light than for the Death Eaters. Many Death Eaters are standing trial right now, including, Severus Snape, who has, according to sources, been a spy in You-Know-Who's ranks for Dumbledore._

_Today can be a joyeus day for all of the Wizarding World. You-Know-Who has finally perished all thanks to a young man, Mr. Harry Potter._

Dumbledore sighed when he finished reading the article. It was true that Severus was going to go to trial, although everyone knows that he is innocent, but he wasn't the only one that the Ministry wanted to question. Apparently someone saw Harry's Dark Mark when taking care of him after he had fallen into his coma. Dumbledore needed to talk to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and also the Minister.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Dumbledore shouted into the floo.

"Dumbledore," the secretary greeted.

"I need to speak to the Head of the Department and also the Minister," Dumbledore said.

"Of course. They should be both already in the office," she said, pointing to the door on the left, "I will let them know your coming."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, and walked into the office.

"Dumbledore," the Minister greeted.

"Minister, Mr. Thicknesse," Dumbledore said.

"I'm here to discuss the matter of Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Of course. You do know that we must question him, due to the fact that he is a suspected Death Eater," the Minister said.

"Yes, I do understand, however, as it seems, he is still in a coma and we do not know when, or if he will wake up," Dumbledore told them. Although he knew that Harry would wake up, the others didn't need to know that. That way they might allow for the evidence to be enough, and would find no need to question him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to wait for however long it may take for Mr. Potter to wake up, and so I thought that perhaps evidence would be enough," Dumbledore said.

"You can leave us your evidence, however, we will wait for three weeks, and if he hasn't woken up by then, we will proceed with a trial based on the evidence only," the Minister said.

"That sounds reasonable. Surely I can expect this trial to be discreet. We wouldn't want people to think that the hero of the Wizarding World was a Death Eater. That wouldn't look good," Dumbledore stated.

"Of course. It will be kept secret, now please, your evidence," the Minister said, and Dumbledore gave them memories of everything that happened concerning Harry and the allegations of him being a Death Eater.

Dumbledore just hoped that Harry would stay in the coma for the next three weeks, it would make everything easier for the boy.

When the three weeks had passed, and Harry was still in the coma, the Minister decided to go ahead with the trial. With enough evidence showing that Harry was under the influence of the potion, and not many people wanting to convict their hero, Harry was declared innocent on all charges. He was not the first to be found innocent. Other alleged Death Eaters were found to be under the Imperius curse, and thus, also, declared innocent.

**A/N Please Review!**


	23. Waking Up

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

CHAPTER 23 – Waking Up

For the last couple of days, Hogwarts was cleaned up and cleared of all of the damage that was left of the battle. Most of the damage occurred outside, however, some Death Eaters had managed to get into the castle and caused some damage within, mostly in the Entrance Hall and also the Great Hall. Everyone helped out to make sure the castle was good for the return of the students. They were going to come back in two days and classes would resume. They hoped that students wouldn't be too far behind for their exams, but exceptions would be made, due to the circumstances.

The Death Eaters that had been captured during the battle were all put on trial. Every single one of them, and although it took a lot of time for them to question each one, and are still questioning more, they didn't want an innocent person going to jail, like the last time. As the Minister had promised, no one had found out about Harry's trial.

For the rest of the Wizarding World, time was spent celebrating with family and friends or spent mourning a lost one.

Not many casualties occurred amongst the students that had stayed behind to fight. Most of the dead were Aurors and some Professors, including Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, and Sinistra. Others were just injured. The most casualties were amongst the Death Eaters, however, not many were mourning them other than their respective family and friends.

Many were anxious for Harry to wake up. Four weeks in total had passed and Harry was still in a coma. Many started to fear that he may never wake up again. Although, Poppy told everyone that Harry will wake up when his magical core is replenished.

"He's just used up too much of his core. We just have to be patient and wait," Poppy said to Ron and Hermione, who would come everyday to check up on their friend.

"Come on Ron, there's nothing else we can do," Hermione said, pulling Ron out of the infirmary.

"He should be celebrating with us, you know," Ron mumbled.

"He will once he wakes up again," Hermione assured him.

"But what if he doesn't!" Ron said.

"He will. It's Harry. He's stubborn and will wake up," Hermione said in full confidence of her words.

"He better," Ron whispered and they continued their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

The next day when Ron and Hermione went to visit the Hospital Wing, they heard various voices in the infirmary.

"…you need to calm down," the voice of Poppy could be heard.

"…rest…I will let them know…yes…good…of course…" another voice, presumably the Headmaster said.

"…stop fussing…just drink…" Poppy could be heard again.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out when she saw what was going on. Harry was trying to sit up in his bed.

"Ms. Granger! Quiet down!" Poppy sternly reprimanded the girl.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"Mr. Potter needs his rest right now, how about you come back tomorrow when he is more rested," Poppy said.

"But he's been resting for the last couple of weeks!" Ron said, not wanting to leave.

"And he needs more rest. Now go!" Poppy said, pointing to the infirmary doors.

"But-" Ron started.

"Come on," Hermione said, pulling Ron out of the infirmary, "We'll see you tomorrow Harry," Hermione said, looking back over to the bed where Harry was laying.

IIIIIIIIII

Harry just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. He felt sore all over. Dumbledore just finished telling him what had happened. Apparently Voldemort was dead, and most of his Death Eaters had been captured and convicted. He had also been on trial and found innoccent, and luckily no one found out about it.

Harry knew that he should feel happy. Now he could finally live his life the way he wanted to. No more Voldemort, and no more fighting. However, Harry didn't feel joyful at all. He felt tired. Tired of it all.

When he first found out about Hogwarts, he thought it would finally be his chance at a normal life, however, the moment he stepped into the Wizarding World, everyone wanted to know him, the boy-who-lived. Then Voldemort came back, and everything went downhill from there. He was supposed to train and fight for the light. Then, because of his own folly, he ended up on the other side, fighting for those he wanted gone more than ever. He just felt tired now. Used up. The Wizarding World did not give him the normal life that he wanted. It only gave him pain and misery. He did make many happy memories, however the bad outweigh the good. In the end, the Wizarding World has nothing left to offer him. No reason to stay.

The next day, as promised, Ron and Hermione visited him.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," Harry answered, not feeling like talking at the moment.

"So mate, I bet you can't wait to get out of here and then celebrate with all the others. Of course we have classes and all, but I'm sure McGonagall won't mind a party or two," Ron said, not noticing Harry's darkening gaze.

"Now with V-Voldemort gone, we won't have to worry about anything next year and we'll be able to finish our year and finally apply for the Auror training program, I'm sure they wouldn't deny you," Ron excitedly said.

"I won't be staying," Harry coolly said.

"What'd you mean?" Ron said confused.

"I said, I won't be staying, meaning I will finish exams and then I will go," Harry said.

"Go? Go where?" Ron asked.

"Anywhere but here is good," Harry replied.

"But Harry, this is were you belong," Hermione said.

"I don't belong here. I was just someone that everyone needed in order to get rid of Voldemort, but now, there's no need for me to stay here," Harry said.

"But Harry, you can't just…go. You're the boy-who-lived," Ron said, not understanding why Harry would leave.

Harry sighed, he just wanted to shout at Ron. They would never understand him. Never, and that's why he tried to explain how he felt.

"Exactly. I'm the boy-who-lived. Not Harry, but the bloody-boy-who-wouldn't-die. I've had enough of it all. I thought I could have a normal life here, but no. All it's been is Voldemort and Death Eaters. I've seen more death than I should ever have and experience more pain than I ever did at the Dursleys. I've just had enough. I'm so tired of it all. You don't know what it's been like. I've been on the light side, but I've also been on the other side."

**_The End_**

**A/N Please Review!**


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter and anything that's recognizable belongs to J K Rowling.

EPILOGUE

Hermione looked out the window watching her children, Hugo and Rose, play with her husband, Ron. They got married soon after they finished Hogwarts and then shortly after had Hugo and Rose. Ron went into the Auror program and is now second in command. Hermione, on the other hand, owns her own bookstore in Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Ron had been devastated when Harry didn't come back for their seventh year. He had left right after exams for their sixth year. During the summer they had written to him, but no one was too worried when he hadn't returned their mail; thinking that Harry just needed some time to himself. However, that all changed when he didn't show up for his seventh year. Even for Ron and Hermione's wedding, Harry wasn't there. They sent several invitations, but all came back unopened. For the last 15 years they tried to find Harry, but they never found any trace of him.

Hermione had always wished that her kids would grow up with Uncle Harry, but sadly that was not the case. She still hoped that one day they'd be able to find him.

It was especially hard on all of them on the day of the celebration of the Defeat of the Darkest Wizard of All Time. Everyone always praised Harry, which made it even harder for them when he wasn't there. The Ministry said that Harry was just enjoying the time without Voldemort. They didn't want people to think that their savior left them. Sadly, that was the truth of the matter. Harry Potter left the Wizarding World. However, even when Hermione checked muggle records, there was no Harry Potter, or any person matching his description and perhaps going by the last name Evans, as it was his mother's maiden name, anywhere. Ron had started to loose hope at Harry's return a long time ago, but Hermione just couldn't give up. Soon her children would be off to Hogwarts, and she had wished so much that Harry's children, she was sure Harry would have some by then, would go off with her children, and could experience Hogwarts together.

IIIIIIIIII

Harry, or Evan as he was called now, slowly walked to his car. It was finally summer holidays and he was excited to get away from the elementary school that he taught at. Many things changed for Evan when he left the Wizarding World. He finished his exams in his sixth year and then left the Wizarding World all together. He had returned to the Dursleys, although they had seemed to be afraid of him and thus left him alone. He never returned the mail that he got from people, and when he was seventeen, he finally left the Dursleys, once and for all.

From there on, Evan, as he called himself by then, found a job and bought a small apartment in London. Although Evan could have easily lived in Grimmauld Place, he didn't want to live there, not only because of being reminded of his godfather, but also because that would be the first place anyone would check for him. For the first two years, Evan just moved from place to place, but soon got inspired to teach. He had read many history books and was very interested in the subject. He had taken up a tutoring job as a means to make rent, and soon found out that he loved teaching.

He later applied at a University, using magic to forge some papers, and after four more years he had graduated.

Evan parked his car outside his home, and when he was walking up to the door, it opened and two children ran up to him.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what I made," a little boy said, holding up a drawing of the family.

"It's very nice. Good job, David. Why don't you ask mum to put it up on the fridge for you?" Evan said, handing the picture back to his boy.

"Dad, can I go play with Kyle at the park. I'll be back for supper," another boy asked Evan.

"Sure Nathan, just tell your mother where your going before you leave," Evan said, and walked into the house.

"Hey honey," a feminine voice called out.

"Hey," Evan said, kissing the cheek of his wife.

"I guess you're glad that school's done?" his wife asked.

"Of course. I can finally just spend time with my beautiful wife and family," Evan said, smiling when his wife rolled her eyes.

Evan had met Emily during his second year in University. They had become friends when they had worked on a project for an English class. They had started dating at the end of the year, and got married after their graduation. Their relationship was very strong. They had a tough time when Evan refused to share anything about his past, which resulted in him going to see a psychiatrist, James. Evan was glad that he went to go see James, who had become a very good family friend. Evan can now look back at his past and not feel extreme guilt over what all happened.

Emily was the only person that knew about everything in his past. His real name, Hogwarts, being a Death Eater, and everything that had to do with Voldemort. Most people just know things here and there, but Emily knew everything. Not even James knew everything.

"Where are Emma and Jason?" Evan asked, not seeing his other two children in the family room.

"They're both asleep. They were running around earlier," Emily replied.

Their eldest son was Nathan, who was born soon after their marriage and recently turned seven. Their second eldest son was David, who was turning five soon. Then they have a daughter, Emma, who was four, and their youngest son, Jason, was two. All of their children know about magic, however, they live like muggles. Evan didn't want their children growing up without the knowledge of magic, but he also didn't want any unnecessary reminders of the Wizarding World. Evan knew that all of his children would most likely end up at Hogwarts, as all of them had already shown some sign of magic, but, he didn't want them growing up in the shadow of his past. He wanted them to have a regular life. A regular Hogwarts experience, and that wouldn't happen if people would know them as Harry Potter's children. Thus they grew up knowing the truth about their father, but continued to live like a regular muggle family called the James'.

It had been difficult for Evan to make sure no one found him, but he set up many different wards around his home, neighbourhood, and work. Although no one had found him yet, he knew that at some point someone would find him, and that somewhat scared Evan.

Three weeks later, everyone was packing for their trip to visit Emily's parents, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Evan said, walking to the door and opened it, although he soon wished he hadn't.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry, but there is no Harry here," Evan said, and tried to close the door.

"Harry please! We've been trying to find you for years!" Hermione begged.

"Yes, well, like I said, there's no Harry here. Now would you please leave my property," Evan said, and once again tried to close the door.

"But Harry you have to-" Hermione began, but was cut off when David walked up to Evan to ask a question.

"Dad, I can't find my blue penguin pyjamas, and mum told me to ask you to tell me where they are," David said in one big breath.

"Their in the laundry hamper," Evan said, and David left to find them.

"Harry-" Hermione tried again, but was cut off.

"Hermione listen! I didn't reply to your letters for a reason. I don't want anything to do with the Wizarding World anymore. I built a life for myself. Just let me live it!" Evan said.

"I…Harry…what are you going to do about your kids? And does your wife know about _you_?" Hermione asked, hoping to get through to him.

"My kids are not your concern. And yes, as a matter of fact, my wife does know about _me_," Evan said.

"Now please," Harry said, motioning for her to leave.

"Just…just talk to us at least," Hermione begged in a quite voice.

"We'll see. Now I would appreciate it if you would forget about meeting me and just leave me in peace. I have been left alone for the last fifteen years, I'm sure I deserve to be left alone if I so wish to be. It's the least I deserve for all that I've done," Evan said, hoping he wouldn't have to obliviate her.

"I…I…Fine," Hermione said, seeing the determined look on Evan's face.

"Thanks," Evan sincerely said, and watched as his old friend walked away.

"Who was that?" Emily asked from behind.

"Just someone from my past. No worries," Evan said, kissing her on the cheek and walking up to Emma's room to help her pack. Evan knew that in a few years his peace would be disturbed when his eldest son would go off to Hogwarts, at least for the next few years he wanted to be left alone.

**A/N Please Review!**

**Finally! I finished the story. I hope all of you liked my story, it was fun to write. I had debated on whether or not to keep Harry as a Death Eater, but obviously in the end I didn't. I'm excited to have finished my second story and am now able to mark it as 'complete'. I would really appreciate it if you would let me know what you thought of this story. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It always made my day and kept me writing :)**


End file.
